Unreality
by WhatEverxx
Summary: Bella is not human and has been travelling the earth for many years since that day when it all went wrong, when her next move takes her to Forks, Washington. What Exactly is Bella? What will happen when she meets the Cullens, or better yet when she meets Alice? What about the wolves? Read, review and request to find out. Bella/Alice... Re-uploaded and updated!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, please review and tell me if you want more as i am more than happy to continue... Thanks_

* * *

I love it. The thrill of it all. Feeling the breeze lift my hair as it flutters behind me. Looking out over the tops of thousands of buildings in this big city as I let my toes hover over the edge of the tower I am stood on. Then with a smile on my face I let myself fall forward and plummet to the ground. I love it. The thrill of it all. As the light breeze now turns into a pelting wind forcing me back the way I came but is too weak to overpower earths pull. The ground is nearing, taunting me, daring me to hit it, knowing very well that I will.

Just as I am about to hit the ground, I do a quick summersault, bringing my body into a tight rotating ball before springing out of it and landing lightly on my feet in a crouch. Ok, so maybe if I was your average human I would have definitely died, but I'm not, so sorry to disappoint.

Anyway… I guess I should start with an introduction yes? OK, well you all have the pleasure of meeting the host whose life you will be following, which is my marvellous self, Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella so don't even think about calling me Isabella. I am 18 years old, well that's not necessarily true, I have the body of an 18 year old, I have actually been around for the past 800 years give or take. I have long chocolate brown hair, electric blue eyes (Weird description I know, but my blue eyes are not an ordinary blue and have never been seen in humans before), a toned figure but still feminine, if I do say so myself, and I am about 5'7 in height.

What am I you ask? Well I was wondering when you'd bring up that question. I am a science experiment gone wrong. Yup a defect. Back in the days when I was a regular human I had a fatal brain tumour which is odd for someone so young, I always did have bad luck. Well at the time I was offered the chance to be a test subject of a new treatment which had the potential to cure me. The only problem was it wasn't necessarily legal as they had not gone through the whole process of testing before testing it on humans, but I didn't care, I was dying anyway so I didn't think it could get much worse then that.

So off I went to this new facility where they did too many blood tests and brain scans and such that I was permanently nauseous. Once the first round of testing was done they injected me with weird blue stuff that felt far too heavy and thick as it gradually travelled towards my head. I don't know why, but all of the doctors and scientists never spoke to me, they never explained anything, barely even acknowledged me apart from the pitying looks.

There were other patients there, but we weren't allowed to interact, something to do with interrupting the treatment, we only really saw each other in passing anyway. Every so often you would see a body bag which could only mean someone didn't make it, I used to wonder when I would be going out in one of those things. Its weird I guess as to how I could have been so chill about the whole situation, it just all seemed too surreal to take seriously.

One day after another test to check my stability they decided to try something different. I was told briefly that they were going to directly inject a new serum into the tumour. I remember saying 'if your going to be sticking a giant needle in my head then you better be knocking me out or you can stick it where the sun don't shine'. He just laughed at me saying that they would indeed do that for me.

I remember one of the female doctors there asking me before I was put out why I was so ok with everything, she didn't understand why I hadn't sunk into some sort of depression or whatever. I just said 'hey, if I have only got a little while left, then I'm damn well going to end it being the sarcastic kid that I have always been'.

When I woke up from the experiment I new something wasn't right. For one I was left in the operating room with blood down the side of my head and butt naked, but that was not it, there was smoke coming in from beneath the door. Someone had set fire to the facility. I was up on my feet the moment I realised this and quickly grabbed one of the gowns that was in the corner of the room. I felt weird. Really weird, my entire body felt as if it had pins and needles, except rather than just being tingly it felt like they were stabbing me from the inside out. So on top of the fact that I had awoken to an empty operating room, the facility being on fire, the weird pain, oh and the numb head, I had to try and figure out how to get out and what to do. I was seriously freaking out.

So there I was stood in front of the smoking door, thinking 'stuff it, what have I got to lose' and kicked the door open with surprising strength. I was immediately shrouded in smoke and heat but pressed on coughing as I went. I decided to check for any other patients but the fire had already completely destroyed there wing telling me it was too late. So I ran in the other direction and noticed that same female doctor sat on the floor coughing.

I knelt down to try and help her out, but when she saw me her eyes went wide.'No, you're supposed to be dead, you died, I was there.'

'Well as wonderful as it is to know that I died, I think we should get out of here' I replied not caring at the moment.

She just shook her head at me though 'no, I deserve this, we all deserve this, what we've done, we can't take back',

'look I don't know what you are talking about, but we seriously need to go' I was getting impatient, she was wasting valuable time that we didn't have.

She whipped her head round then looking directly in my eyes 'and you, you are the only one who has ever survived. You need to leave, get out, you can't let anyone know, you need to keep it a secret, no one must know, it will only endanger you' her eyes were wide and kinda crazy, but I didn't want to leave her.

It was then that she was pushing me away, telling me to go and never look back, just keep running. I took one last look, pleading to let me help her but she was adamant in her answer, so I left.

It was after that that I discovered that I had changed after the weird pains had stopped in my body. It was my appearance at first, I had grown more muscular and now had tanned skin, my eyes had changed from brown to that weird blue and my hair had grown a more vibrant brown. I'm not going to lie, I looked hot. I'm not being egotistical or anything because, trust me, looking hot only led to being followed and stalked by guys who thought I was there's for the taking. Typical men.

Anyway, I then discovered that I had gained many new things. My, temperature was about 5 degrees higher than normal and my heartbeat was so slow you would think I would be dead, my strength was far more superior to the regular human, I was faster too, my senses had also increased greatly all sight, smell and hearing. My skin was a lot more durable as well as increased healing and I noticed that I was a lot lighter on my feet. The funny thing is, even after going through all of that, I still had the tumour in my head. Oh, I forgot to mention that I also have excellent memory, all I have to do is glance at a book and I remember everything as if I had read it 200 times.

So here I am now, years later, looking exactly the same, so I evidently don't age. Yeah, you all think that's great but it sucks. I have to move every couple of years as well as remain a loner, got to keep this secret you know. _Says she who just jumped of a building for the thrill of it._ Shut up, I checked no one was around. _Someone could have easily seen idiot. _Puff, well they didn't now did they. _You just wait, one day you will be stupid enough to get caught and then what? _Stupid conscience, can't you just give it a rest. _I could, but then you'd probably be dead without me constantly warning you about these things._ Ugh, whatever.

'Sigh' back in my human days I was never subjected to arguing with my own conscience but ever since the experiment, it kind of just developed, like my own personal, annoying, warning system. Although sometimes it is more aggressive, like I have a beast within me. Geez, whatever these scientists did to me, they really messed me up.

Anyway, I am leaving the city of New York as I have already lived here for 1 year. Yes, I know I could probably stay for another 4 years, but A, I didn't want to go to school again and start off at a younger age, so I wouldn't be able to pull off this look without people noticing and B, New York city bores me. So off I go to the wonderful world of Forks. It is a small dreary little place out in the sticks with a population of something like 200. The weather there sucks too as the sun only comes out like 5 times a year. But that is alright with me. I love the cold, or I have loved it ever since my 'change' as it doesn't really affect me, but it does calm me somewhat.

I decided this time that I would attend school… Again. Staying in places for a short period of time is alright and at times fun when travelling the world, but I want to settle down for a few years this time, even if that does mean attending that hell hole.

* * *

_I have more to post should you like it! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, here is another chapter, let me know if you like it! Oh and sorry about Bella's unrealistic age considering 800 years ago they did not have any idea about tumours and such, but it was not really supposed to be realistic, i mainly chose that age to fit in with her character as well as how her future may link to it. Thank you for your reviews! Feel free to share idea's =)_

* * *

The Ugh, I must have been running for what? 3 days now? Ah, there's the sign. 'Welcome to Forks', I might have felt welcomed if the sign didn't look like it was falling to pieces, this is just great. _Sorry to interrupt your sarcasm, but don't you think you should arrive with something more than a back pack and arrive in transport. It might look strange strolling into forks with barely anything. _Urgh, fine, I will go get a car, but I refuse to go clothes shopping, I'll use the internet or something to order. _Well, it's good to know you have some sense. _Oh shut up you stupid, crazy little voice I mumble under my breath. _Says she who talks to herself. _Fine, let's just get this over with.

It didn't take long for me to get myself a car. I do have a fair bit of money considering I have been around for quite a while so I got myself a nice Aston martin, there was this old beat up red truck, but I fear it may kill me if I could die. I also, much to my irritation, decided to pick up a few things from the stores so it looked like I was moving in and not back packing through the country. I had already bought in advance a log cabin that's in the woodland part but not too far from the road.

Once I had unpacked everything and sorted things out with school and my cover story. (I decided that my cover story would be that my dad is in the army and I had enough of following him around the country so he set me up here with some money, I am also without a mother. Simple and believable) I settled down for a night's sleep, already dreading my first day at school.

* * *

Something is really weird about this place. I woke up early this morning and decided to explore a bit and came across the border between Forks and La push and apart from this strange dog smell, I could smell and almost feel a line of some sort. I think it is a treaty line and by the strange intoxicating smell in the woods in forks, I know I am not the only supernatural around here. This boring place suddenly got a whole lot more exciting, I can't wait to see what is around here. So I walked back to my cabin feeling a bit giddy. _'sigh', don't you think you should be taking this more seriously. These new super natural's could be a threat to us. You can't expose our secret. _No worries, I won't expose myself unless I know it is 100% safe and before you lecture me again, you know that it sucks walking this world alone without having any friends you can be honest with, is it bad to want that? _Fine, but only if it is safe, god sometimes I feel like I am talking to a child._ Nope you're just my more mature counterpart. Lol.

When I arrive home I strip out of my jogging bottoms and T-shirt to put on a pair of close fitting jeans, ug boots, and a black top were the sleeves go half way down my arms and expose a small amount of cleavage. I am a little exposed, but not enough to look slutty.

I hop in to my car and head for school knowing I only have about 5 minutes to get there. Of course with all my heightened senses I can't help but speed down the roads at insane speeds but I have not got the patients to drive at human pace, so I made it there with 2.5 minutes to spare.

As soon as I pull into the car park just about everyone's eyes are on my car and I already hate the attention. I should have known a car like this would get me some attention. But, there is a Volvo and an awesome looking truck in the car park as well, guess its ok then. Few.

I sit in the car for a moment trying to mentally prepare myself for my entry into this school, already knowing that I will probably be the centre of attention for the next few weeks. Kill me now.

I open my car door and slowly step out, slamming the door shut behind me. I can already feel the stares I am getting, and my old nervous habit kicks in as I run my hand through my hair pulling it out of my face. I do a quick scan of the car park remembering that other super naturals are here, but when the sweet scent hits me my head snaps to them straight away. What are they doing in a school! 5 of them with pale white skin, unreal beauty, absent heart beats and red eyes. Wait, not red, golden brown? They must feed from animals. Vampires.

There are 3 males and 2 females. The first guy I can see is HUGE. Very muscular with dark brown hair and from the back of him, you would feel extremely intimidated, but the goofy grin on his face makes you more relaxed as he is obviously just a big teddy bear, I bet he likes to pull pranks. Next to him is a woman who looks like she could be a super model, she has a very classic beauty with her long blond hair and sharp features. However, by the looks of the ice cold glares she is directing at everyone, she is a bit of a bitch. She must be the big ones mate.

Standing next to the couple are the other 3. One of the males has curly dirty blond hair and his body looks to be covered in scares, bite marks to be more precise. Definitely dangerous considering he is still alive. His expression is pained which shows me that he is struggling to control his thirst around humans. If he can't control it, then he should not be here. Idiot.

On one side of him is the other male. To put it simply, he annoys me. From what I have heard since arriving, all the girls here adore him and think his sex hair makes him look hawt. I personally think it makes him look like an idiot. Anyway, he keeps on changing his facial expression from smug, to disgusted, but when he peers at me, his expression goes from confused to glaring at me. Charming.

I look away from antsy pants to glance at the final person in the group and let me tell you, she was stunning. Not beautiful in the classic sense like the blonde, but in a more playful, devious and sexy way. If you ask me she is more beautiful than the blonde with her spikey dark brown hair, petite frame and short stature. The playful glint in her eyes lures me in like a magnet and before you know it I am staring at her. She seems to be having the same problem as me as she seems to be staring directly back, almost as if she can see right through me.

I quickly break eye contact and head towards the office to collect my schedule, ignoring all of the eyes on my back as I leave.

After collecting my schedule from the rather slow woman sitting behind her desk acting like she owned the place, I headed off to first lesson, already knowing my entire schedule and were all my classes are.

Just as I am about to reach my class room a rather geeky looking guy practically jumps at me acting like an energised bunny rabbit.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie you must be the new girl, Isabella right" he said more as a statement rather than a question.

"I prefer Bella but yeah that's me" I say trying to get him to hurry along so I can get in my classroom.

"I knew it, so can I walk you to class, you must be lost being it your first day and all". Who does he think he is? Prince charming, come to save me from my impending doom of being late to class? I know where I am going idiot.

"No thanks, I am at my class now, so if you don't mind I will be leaving now". He looks a little disappointed when he says that until he suddenly perks up again. What a weird guy.

"That's cool, you should come sit with me and my group of friends at Lunch, you know, to help you settle in a bit more". Urgh, can he get any more annoying. You know what, fine whatever, I can't be asked.

"Sure thing, bye". It's not like I have to sit with them anyway, I'll just leave or whatever.

I walk into history and the first thing I notice is that one of the vampires is here. From what I have picked up from the humans conversation is that they are known as the Cullen's, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice. So Alice was her name. They are living with their parents, Esme and Carlisle who must be the leader of the coven.

So it seems I will be sharing my History lessons with Jasper, and to top it all off, I even have to sit next to him. So if they haven't already figured out that I am not human, they certainly will now.

As soon as I take my seat next to him, his facial expression seems to relax and he no longer looks pained. I guess my scent must help drown out the humans to help him relax more, not surprising really. I am sort of like an air freshener, I smell good, but you wouldn't want to eat me.

About half way through the lesson I decide to turn to him as the eyes burning into the side of my head are beginning to annoy me. "Can I help you Jasper Cullen?" I decided to say in mock politeness.

He seems taken aback slightly by my tone but continues. "What are you?" he asks in a tone to low for humans to here but plenty loud enough for my ears to pick up.

I smirk slightly before replying just as quietly "Why would I give out details about myself to someone I have just met. You of all people should know that trust is earned and therefore, I will not pry into your families secrets if you stay out of mine".

For the first time I have seen him, Jasper gives me a genuine smile "Of course".

History was surprisingly fun. We were discussing the civil war, considering I had actually lived through it and participated, it was rather easy, and by the animated look in Jaspers eyes, I have a feeling he lived through it too. We even began discussing it together, talking about our different points of view on the matter etc. The teacher seems absolutely thrilled to have another history lover in the class.

My next lessons, Spanish and free seemed to fly by, not encountering anymore Vampires in them either. I should be relieved but I can't help being a little disappointed, Jasper seems nice enough and I kind of want to meet the little Pixie, I mean Alice.

It is Lunch time now and as I walk down the halls to the cafeteria taking in the different smells of food, I couldn't be happier that I brought in my own lunch, that stuff smells rank! I haven't come across Eric yet, thank god! I really want to avoid his lunch table at all costs if I can help it. It didn't take long to get cornered in Spanish by Mike and Jess who heard I would be joining them. Urgh, I want to avoid all of them if possible.

Anyway, as I make my way to the doors of the Café I come across Jasper at the same time. We both stop and look at each other for a moment before he offers his arm. "May you be so kind as to let me escort you to Lunch my dear" he says in his southern drawl.

If he had been any other boy at school I would have been offended by the fact he called me dear and sounding as though he is coming onto me, but I do believe that this is the customs of his time, so I happily accept his arm. "Well, it's not that far, but I wouldn't mind the company" I say in a polite voice. What? I can do polite when I put my mind to it.

He smiles at me again before we both enter the cafeteria pushing both doors open as we make our way through. The entire room falls silent as they turn to face us before turning to each other whispering about us. 'Do you see that?' 'That slapper already got her claws into a Cullen' 'The Cullen's never talk to anyone, why her?'

I sigh, already reprimanding myself for being silly enough to forget that entering with him would grab more attention than needed. But, I don't intend on showing my discomfort, I keep my head held high turning to Jasper. "I don't know how you do it, all this attention is driving me fucking crazy" I say loud enough for all the vampires in the room to here, but not the humans. I know very well that Jaspers family is in the corner, some glaring at us while they listen in.

"Tell me about it, I have to stop myself from sinking my teeth into them every time they try to court me" he says rolling his eyes in exasperation before snapping them open in shock to what he had just given away.

I just smirk saying "Don't worry about it Jazz, it wasn't that hard to figure out you Vant to suck there blood" I say in a very poor Dracula voice to try and lighten the mood. Jaspers Light laugh and the booming laugh from over the other side of the cafeteria lets me know it worked.

Just as we are about to walk further in Eric approaches me cautiously but with determination. "Hey Bella" He says cheerily.

Fuck no. I thought I had escaped this little creep. I quickly move behind Jasper with my Head peeping over his shoulder "Err, hi Eric". I can already here the other Cullen's chuckling from the other side of the cafeteria and turn to shoot them a glare quickly.

"Come on Bella, my tables over there, you did say you would sit with us today" under my breath I say 'yeah so I could show up to class on time Mr I won't take No for an answer'. Now even Jaspers giggling.

"Well, err, I guess I did. But err, well, the thing is…" I trail off not really knowing what to say so I won't hurt the kid's feelings.

He then grabs my arm from behind Jasper and starts pulling me to his table "Well, what are we waiting for" he says with enthusiasm.

I quickly turn to jasper begging in a quiet voice to save me, but he just shakes his head smiling going over to his siblings table. As he gets there, his face turns pained again and I think he is beginning to regret not helping me so I smirk slightly at his bad calmer before turning back to my situation.

Well fuck me, how did I end up sitting with Jess and Mike on one side, and Eric on the other? Ben, Angela, Lauren and Tyler are sat opposite as well, but I don't mind Ben and Angela. _Well, you running your mouth off trying to get to class may be why you're here. _I wondered when you would show up again.

Before this mental argument can start Jess speaks. "So you know Jasper?" No, of course not, I just walked in, arm in arm with someone I don't know. "Yes, don't you?"

"No one talks to the Cullen's, there all a bunch of freaks" says Mike with a bit of jealousy.

"Like tots, I mean, there all adopted but the big one Emmett, and the Blond Rosalie are like a thing, eww, and Jasper and Edward like don't go for anyone, proper weird right?"

"Oh so when did they turn you down?" I blurt before I can stop myself. Angela giggles a little and I can here the chuckling coming from the Cullen table, they never heard of privacy?

"The last one is really, really weird, her name is Alice" Like I didn't know their names already, she completely ignored my comment though. Damn her.

"Why oh why is the little one weird" I say in an overly dramatic tone, eliciting laughs from the Cullen's, Angela and Ben yet again.

She comes closer to my ear then saying "Because she's like totally gay".

The atmosphere suddenly feels tense as if my reaction will determine things. I hate tense atmospheres. _Then be your usually goofy self and get rid of it, duh. _Fine. I turn around and make it look like I am giving her a once over before almost getting lost in her eyes again before turning back to Jess. "No she's not" I say simply. I can see in the corner of my eye Alice's shoulders slump and Rosalie giving me a death glare, I just smirk.

"What, of course she is, we saw her" replies Jess rather smugly.

I just laugh "Well as interesting as it may be catching her in the act.." I pause looking at her again. Ignoring the stab of pain I feel at the thought of her with someone else. "I am pretty, 100% sure that little Alice does not have the equipment to be gay".

Alice looks confused not quite comprehending what I have said or what it is supposed to mean. But from the sound of Jasper and Edwards laughing, I think it has dawned on them what I am saying.

"What has that got to do with anything?" continues Jess looking as confused as the rest of the table while Angela tries desperately not to laugh.

"Oh I am sorry, I thought that by insinuating Alice is gay would also mean that Alice was of the male Gender crushing on males. I do believe the correct term you should have used was lesbian which would clarify Alice crushing on someone of the same, female gender" I finish my little speech in a very scientific tone. Angela can't hold it in anymore and laughs as do the Cullen's.

"OMG, are you like seriously ok with this? She's like a proper little freak and you're sat there joking about it" Jess looks distraught for not being able to elicit an angry response from me.

I just shrug my shoulders at her"Why wouldn't I be? Love is not defined by Gender nor should it be changed because of society's influences, nor are we in any position to show distaste in such a manner that it causes others discomfort and or pain. Love is love, no matter what form or who it is directed at" I finish before realising I have lapsed back into someone sounding far too wise for their age. _Well do something then, act like an idiot or something to change that fact. _

"Besides.." I say leaning into Jess getting so close to her face that she can feel me breath on her. Her heart rate has picked up and her eyes are flicking to my lips occasionally. I gently trail my hand down her cheek and brush her hair behind her ear.

Just as she leans into make contact with our lips I pull back slightly with a smirk. "Everyone has a little gay/lesbianism in there somewhere if you know where to look".

Everyone starts laughing, except Jessica who has blushed crimson, just as the bell goes. "Damn that was hot" hoots Mike as he high 5's Tyler. I just roles my eyes and stand up. Time for PE, oh joy.

I can see Eric is about to stand up and follow me so I practically sprint at human pace away, running straight into the body of Emmett Cullen. "Whoa, what's got you in a hurry, can't be to get to lesson now can it?"

"Ha ha, funny" I say turning around to see Eric still on pursuit. "Hey Emmett, old pal, old buddy, do me a favour will you?"

I can see the humour in his eyes as he replies. "And what might that be Bella Bear"

I was about to respond when it hits me that he just called me Bella Bear, fine. "Well **Emmy** Bear, I would very much appreciate it if.."

I was cut off by Eric saying "Bella, let me walk you to class…".

I then cut him off, "sorry Eric, but Emmy Bear here offered so kindly so I will have to decline".

I can see Emmett about to object and let me suffer at the hands of Eric Yorkie so I quickly stamp on his foot. I guess I did that a little harder than necessary as he then hops around grabbing his foot "Mother fuc…"

"right emmy?" I ask in fake innocence.

Alice then walks up to us laughing going "Sorry Eric, but we will be escorting Bella today as we all have the same class now"

"Oh alright then, I will see you later then Bella" He say walking off disappointed.

"god I hope not" I say quietly. Alice laughs then and I turn to her.

"We haven't officially met yet, I am Isabella Swan but prefer Bella, and you are?" she giggles slightly shaking my offered hand and silently gasping at the electricity of the touch we both feel before saying.

"I am sure you already know but I am Alice Cullen"

"hey, where's my 'official introduction' huh?" says Emmett who looks like he has recovered.

"You called me Bella Bear" I say as if that's answer enough.

"You stood on my foot" he shoots back.

"you were about to lumber me with Eric" I reply raising an eyebrow at him.

He looks a little sheepish before something dawns on him. "You were able to hurt me?" he questions in shock.

"You still have your foot attached" I once again, venture into the dramatics, acting mockingly shocked.

"What are you exactly?" asks Alice with the look of pure mirth in her eyes.

I just smirk. "Your brother asked the same thing so I will give the same answer. Trust is earned and therefore, I will not ask about your secrets if you lay off mine".

Emmett whines then "That's hardly fair, you already know our secret". "I may know what you are Emmett, but everyone has secrets of their past present and future" I say turning to Alice, "that I am sure you do not want me to know, at least not yet"

"Now shall we head to PE before we are late, or should we stand here with you all gawking at me?" I say with a grin.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, glad you liked it so far! I will try and keep it interesting, but like i say before, if it gets boring or you don't like the way it is turning out, feel free to tell me and i will change it, maybe incorporate any ideas you have if you like! Thanks =) xx_

* * *

Alive POV

My visions have been off and it is driving me mad. For the past month now the future has been, well I don't really know how to describe it, uncertain? It's like I know something is coming but I don't know what or who it is and if the effects of this arrival will cause problems or not. Edward has been a little on edge since he found out, well I guess all us Cullen's have, but Edward has been way too dramatic about it, saying we should move. I don't know why but the thought of moving before finding out what was coming made me feel dread. Why would I feel dread when I have not even met this thing?

I have tried to keep my thoughts to myself on this matter as I think today is the day we meet this new arrival. My visions have started coming back in flashes, enough for me to realise that they are a person, but today I can't get one single vision which leads me to believe that today is the day. I have kept this to myself and managed to not think about it when Edward is near so only I know. I didn't want him to start telling us not to go in today, I was too curious to find out who it is to just stay behind and avoid them.

So here I am in Rosalie's car with her and Emmett, following jasper and Edward to school at illegal speeds and we soon find ourselves in our usual parking space at Forks High School. Joy. The first few times I went to school was alright as, well, I didn't know everything then, but as you continue repeating, it gets incredibly boring and even more so when you have to avoid humans so they don't notice the differences between my family and them.

As we all get out of the cars and move to stand with each other we all turn as one when an Aston Martin pulls up into the car park. My siblings immediately turn to me asking why I had not informed them of this when I didn't even know myself. They know my visions have been playing up so it is hardly surprising I didn't know about a transfer student.

I watch as the car door opens and can faintly smell the scent coming from this person. It is amazing, it smells like a combination of the woods and the see mixed in with the smell of mountain due, a very earthy scent, but my thirst was not triggered at all. When said person gets out of the car I can feel my breath hitch. She was beautiful. Tall, muscular but still very feminine and the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. Just as I am about to take further inspection her head snaps in our direction and her eyes widen comically while taking in a deep breath. Can she smell us? She takes in our profiles and seems to relax after a while before I find myself in a staring contest with this beautiful creature. I feel as though her eyes are seeing right through me and for the first time I felt as though I had a soul and that she was the one who put it there.

I can't help but feel disappointed when she breaks eye contact and walks into the building, I feel as though I could stare at her forever.

The second that crosses my mind I am met with the deathly glare of my brother, Edward. "If you don't like it Edward then get out of my thoughts!"

"Oh please Alice, you were practically drooling over her, my MATE!" I could feel a growl build in my throat for him even suggesting it, for reasons unknown to me I felt anger so strong that I wanted to kill my own brother.

My beast was screaming at me how dare he claim what is mine. Mine? Before I finish that thought I notice Jasper struggling to hold himself together and I immediately feel bad for putting him through that.

He smiles at me gratefully before he turns to Edward. "Why do you think that Edward?" He says in his calm southern drool.

Edward just looks at me smugly "Because I can't read her mind, she must be mine".

I once again feel anger and say "SHE is not yours Edward!"

"Oh so you think she is yours Alice" he says in a taunting tone.

"Actually Edward, all you are feeling is curiosity and the beginnings of an infatuation with this girl, what Alice felt was love at first sight, maybe even more powerful than the love Carlisle and Esme share" he finished.

I was in shock, was that what I had been feeling? "are you saying she is my mate?" I ask quietly.

He smiles kindly at me "I believe so Alice".

"No she is not, she is mine" growls out Edward.

"Can we try and remember the fact that her sent does not call to us and not being able to hear he thoughts can only mean one thing, she is not human. So can we stop fighting over her and decide whether she is a threat or not" growls Rosalie quietly.

Before we could continue, the bell rang signalling the beginning of class. "We should continue this discussion at Lunch" finished Rosalie as she stormed off to class dragging a grinning Emmett behind her "Nice one Shorty, she's Hawt!" he says while being dragged. I grin a little at that before scowling at Edwards growl. Time for class.

My first 3 periods went past so incredibly slow. As I couldn't get any visions of her I didn't know what classes she would have and was very disappointed not to have any with her. I am not usually like this, but I cannot help the excitement I feel to finally have found my mate! After all these years I am just a slither away from finding my eternal happiness.

My sudden excitement has me practically vibrating on the spot and I can't help the squeal that escapes me, causing some students to look at me oddly. I just give them the look and they immediately turn back to what they were doing.

It was Lunch now and I was sat at our regular spot with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward who is still glaring at me. Jasper hasn't arrived yet and I am wondering what is taking him so long. Just as the thought crosses my mind, the cafeteria doors burst open and in walk Jasper with, from the gossip I have heard, Bella on his arm.

I would have felt jealous and in some ways I am, not because I think Jasper is trying to take her from me as they are showing know signs of that, only because I want to be that close to her, to be able to talk to her and learn everything about her.

Edward however can't see the distinction and immediately acts possessive but before a growl can leave his lips, Rosalie hits him on the back of his head like she usually does to Emmett. "You need to get your head out of your ass and stop acting like some creepy stalker pervert as, A we have clearly identified that she IS NOT yours and B, we do not know how dangerous she is" she says too quietly for anyone but us around the table to hear.

I mentally applaud her for putting Edward in his place which just earns me another glare, but I could care less as the moment.

We spent the rest of Lunch listening in on Bella's conversation when we should have been discussing the subject of Bella, but even Rosalie could not deny how amusing the girl is. The only one who seemed to stay quiet and sometimes seething, especially at the part when Bella defended me, was Edward. But we just ignored him.

I received a short vision when the bell went that me Emmett and Bella would be going to Gym together which made me incredibly happy, I still couldn't make out the figure in my vision, but I know it is her. When I come out of my vision I notice Bella talking to Eric while Emmett is hopping up and down on one foot. I can't help but laugh as I walk over towards her and save her from Eric.

She is even more beautiful up close and her eyes are definitely not a human shade of blue as they are inhumanly gorgeous. When we first touched I felt like my body was sizzling with electricity and I couldn't help the gasp I released. I almost melt at her words about trust and how it sounds like someday we will be sharing our secrets. Even though she doesn't tell us what she is, I know I can trust her.

The walk to Gym was filled with joking from both Emmet and Bella and I can already tell that those two will get along very well indeed and I can't help but laugh at everything they say, the perfect double act.

We part ways with Emmett at the changing rooms and feel like slapping myself for forgetting that we would be changing together. Bella herself pauses slightly as if she just realised this as well but seems to brush it off and gives me what seemed like a reassuring smile before we set our stuff in our lockers, which are next to each other, and start undressing.

I can't help but trail my eyes up her body as she removes one piece of clothing after another, exposing her tanned muscles which I practically drool at. I need to get myself under control before I jump her or something, I have a feeling her nose is probably as sensitive if not more than mine so I need to control what she is doing to me before she smells it.

As I continue changing I notice out of the corner of my eye that she is doing the same thing I just did to her. She is definitely checking me out and the heat behind her gaze is scorching. I have to try to repress the shiver that her watchful gaze elicits from me.

Once we are changed we head off to the sports hall were we meet up with Emmett. The teacher says we will be playing volley ball.

"That's such a girls game" Emmett grumbles under his breath while he pouts like a petulant child.

Bella just laughs at his stupidity. God I lover he laugh. "Don't worry Emmet, I am sure the 3 of us could give the other kids a beating that they will not soon forget, don't you think?" she says raising one eye brow while crossing her arms. So sexy.

Emmett suddenly gets the glint in his eyes at this and I have a feeling that both her and Emmett are going to cause some damage in this class. "er, guys as much as I would love to do that, we have to remember to keep it under control ok?" I finish just to remind them not to go all out.

"Aww Alice, don't worry, there are more ways at winning without actually hurting them" she says with a glint of her own.

"How?" Emmett says slightly confused.

"Emmett's team versus Mikes team first", calls out the coach.

"Perfect" says Bella as we head onto the court. "Just watch and learn Emmy, I'll introduce you to a new way of ass kicking, this should be fun" she says while eyeing up Lauren, Jess, Mike and Tyler. It may be weird with it being 3 versus 4, but the coach thinks it is fair as Emmett counts as 2 to him.

Me and Emmett stand at Bella's side waiting to see what tricks Bella has up her sleeves. "Hey guys, you ready for this, I haven't exactly played in a long time and think I might suck" says Bella to the opposing team making it look like she will suck.

Emmett and I share a wtf look. "No worries Bella, I will make sure to go EXTRA careful with you" says Mike with a wink.

I see Bella's look of disgust before she quickly covers it up with what seems like a nervous laugh, "ok". She seems to be assessing the positions of the other team before hitting the all up in the air lightly.

What the hell is she doing, why is she hitting it so lightly. Emmett looks just as stunned and whispers. "How is that going to do anything" but Bella's smirk widens.

The ball looks like it is going to go behind Lauren and Mike makes a dive for it. The ball then curls back to make it look like it will land in front of Lauren and Mikes sudden change in direction causes him to lunge at Lauren in which they both go over with Mikes face buried in her chest.

"Ewwww, get off me Mike you pervert" She says while slapping at the back of his head trying to get him off.

Jess looks like she wants to be in Laurens position while Tyler looks pissed at Mike.

Emmett, Bella and I just burst out laughing and I finally see what she meant.

Emmett practically pounces on the ball so he can have his fun to, while me and Bella laugh at his childish display.

The rest of Gym goes very much like this and I have never laughed so much in my life. All 3 of us had our fun tormenting the humans with ridiculous passes, causing collisions and other embarrassing placements, but it was just too funny.

Back in the locker room me and Bella talk while dressing, purposely avoiding looking at each others bodies to avoid being caught ogling.

"Geez, Bella, I have never had so much fun in Gym before"

She lets out a dramatic sigh "I know, it can be tiring being as awesome as I" she says in mock sadness.

I just shoulder nudge her as we leave the locker room saying "Yeah yeah, it must be awful for you" sarcastically.

"Hey, peeps, took your time getting dressed, anything interesting happen" Emmitt says suggestively since he already knows my position, damn him.

Just as I am about to make an idiot of myself and turn into a stuttering mess Bella speaks up. "Nothing of any particular interest happened, but I can understand why you may think it did. Alice is Hawt!" finishes Bella with a smirk in place and I know if I was human, I would be beet red right about now. "and Peeps? Seriously?" she continues to Emmett.

"What it's a cool word, don't diss da 'peep'" defends Emmett with a pout in place.

"Aw Emmy, don't worry, I'm sure that word makes you look very manly" I say sarcastically.

"Hey!" Emmett says approaching me and I know I should think about running real soon.

"Hold on Emmett, think about what you're doing here" I say while backing away slowly in which Bella watches us in amusement. He made it a split decision to do what he did, which is why I didn't see it before hand in a vision, but I now find my head locked under his arm while he gives me a big noogy.

"Emmett, get off right now!" I say with difficulty trying to get out of the lock.

"Not a chance Tiny." He did not just comment about my height! Oh, I am pissed now. I notice in my peripherals that we have actually gathered quite a bit of attention with this little scene and Bella can't seem to stop laughing. Perfect opportunity for revenge.

I bring my arms around knowing that fighting against his strength is pointless and grab his trousers and pull them down, ripping them in the process so he won't be able to wear them to the car park.

Emmett immediately releases me while trying to gather up his trousers to give him some modesty. Now it is my turn to laugh "Insult my height why don't you" I say in triumph.

The whole audience irrupts in laughter which only increases when Emmett gives up with the trousers and walks ahead of us in his briefs.

I turn to face Bella and notice that she stopped laughing and is staring at me. Her eyes seem to have darkened and she starts approaching me. I know that if I had a heart, it would be beating out of my chest right now, especially with the hungry look in her eyes. "Bella?" I whisper, knowing she will hear me.

She stops one pace away from me and gazes right through me and I can't bring myself to look away, even with this audience. After a moment she literally shakes her head as if clearing the cobwebs and appears a little startled at what she had just done. "You okay?" I ask just to make sure.

She gives me a reassuring smile and then links her arm with mine "walk with me to the car park?" she asks.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask in amusement.

"Nope I was just being polite" she looks at me with a smirk. "Your hair looks sexy by the way" she adds as an afterthought and I decide to shut up then so I don't look like an idiot.

Once we make it out of the front doors we both look towards the rest of my family to find both Jasper and Edward laughing while Rosalie can't seem to decide between being amused or pissed as they look at Emmett there without any trousers. "It's not my fault I swear, Alice shredded them" Emmett whines to Rosalie and points the finger at me.

Bella starts walking towards them with me on her arm and stops in front of Emmett. "Well Emmy, you should have thought about that before giving her a noogy, she did tell you to think about it before hand" Bella crosses her arms in front of him while I just snicker.

"Hey Alice, as fun as this all is, do you have any idea what I had to do to get those pants!" bitches Rosalie, seems like she decided to be pissed then.

"Oh don't get your nickers in a twist, all you have to do is order another pair from amazon or something, no big deal" I reply.

Bella addresses all of us then. "I would really appreciate it if I could have a meeting with the rest of your coven, um I mean family to discuss were we stand with each other and what the rules are with the other super naturals in this area so I know the boundaries, if you would rather meet somewhere more secluded rather than me visiting your home I am fine with that as I understand some of you may consider me a threat" she gives a pointed look at Rosalie "but I assure you I mean know harm and think we could get along well, but if you rather I stay away, I will not argue" she finishes with the speed and quietness of a vampire so nobody overhears us and meets everyone's eyes before finishing with me and we once again find ourselves locked.

Before it can last too long however, Edward lets forth a growl at this as well as my thoughts and Bella immediately breaks contact to give him a hard look. "I may not know why you are growling Edward, but for the sake of your family I suggest you keep your inner beast at bay when around humans. They may be oblivious most times, but they will pick up on the fact you act more animal than human" she says coldly before turning to the rest of us. "So where is this meeting if you don't mind having one"

Surprisingly Rosalie speaks up, "you are welcome at our home and our parents have already been informed of your presence here. You can follow us in your car. Alice could you phone Carlisle and tell him what is happening." She says never breaking her eyes away from Bella.

I whip out my phone and inform them of what is happening while they continue light chatter and tell him and Esme to be expecting company. "They are expecting us" I inform the group.

Bella turns to me then and says, "See you there then Alicat" she says with a teasing smile before going back to her car.

The whole ride home was filled with Emmett telling Rosalie about our Gym escapades and how Bella got everyone falling on their asses.

This should be an interesting meeting. I just wish I could see Bella in my visions to know what will happen…

* * *

_Hope you don't mind too much that Edwards a bit of a nut case lol. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, here is an update. I am a little nervous about this chapter, so if you think it is moving a little too quickly let me know and i will redo it. Thanks, hope you like it._

* * *

Bella's POV

I am so confused. I don't understand it. Ever since I first met Alice's Eyes in the car park I have felt this draw to her. I always want to be near her and when I am not, I feel bereft. Like I could float away as she is the one keeping me grounded. She's fun, intelligent, adorable, witty, gorgeous and sexy. Did you see her when Emmett messed up her hair, OMG; I only just managed to stop myself from ravaging her. But it was not me in control at the time. It was like my instincts had taken control and I was just supposed to sit back and relax. Thank god I got under control though, what a scene that would have made in front of the school.

What is it vampires have. Mates? 2 people that are drawn together from the first time they lay eyes on each other, two people that are destined to be together for eternity. I wonder if I have something like that. I know I am one of a kind so I am not 100% positive if I have someone in this world that will make eternity seem less lonely and long. If this is the 'mates' draw I feel, then does she feel the same? Maybe I am doomed to an eternity of being the outcast. Urgh, what a depressing thought. Since when did I become such a pessimist? Hello? voice of reason? Why do you choose to shut up when i need you?

Deep breaths. I just need to put this out of my mind for the moment and concentrate on the meeting I am about to have with the Cullen's. It was not just their scent I smelt in the woods this morning and considering it smelt like wet dog, I think we may have some pups on our hands, known to be aggressive and easily angered. Lovely, just what I need. Not.

As I drive around the corner behind the Cullen's on an overgrown track, a beautiful house, well more like a mansion is revealed, one whole side of it is practically covered in glass.

I step out of the car and notice 2 older looking vampires are stood in front of the house. This must be Carlisle and Esme; I suppose I should get the greetings over with so we can move on. "You have a beautiful home here" I say not looking at anyone as I am still gazing at the house.

Esme beams with pride at that comment and say "Thank you, it is one of my favourite pieces I have done" I look up to her and grin.

"You are very talented Esme" I then walk up to her at vampire pace with my hand extended "I am Isabella Swan, though I prefer Bella". She ignores the hand and goes for the hug which I return after a moment's hesitation.

"I would begin introductions but it seems like you already know everyone". When she lets go I turn to Carlisle who is staring at me like a new science project.

I understand that he is a very curious being with a need to understand everything, but it is still unnerving considering my past. _You should probably do something before he starts questioning you about what you are. It is too soon to reveal that. _I know, I know, don't get your knickers in a twist. _Don't you mean yours hehe. _"I would appreciate it Carlisle if you stop looking at me like that, I am here to discuss the other super naturals in this area, which, if I am correct, are shape shifters. Not what I am and I am not about to tell you either. I have already given my word that I mean know harm, so please stop staring at me like some science project." I know that came out harsher than I intended, but it brings back memories from that time, I may have started out there of my own will and remained strong throughout it all, but there were times were I wished death from my own illness than being under the knives of scientists.

Carlisle looked a little sheepish apologizing profusely and I caught Esme's reprimanding look she sent him.

I look around and notice the Cullen children behind me all stood like statues watching the interaction and I can't help but let my gaze drift to Alice. I snap out of it quickly and turn to Carlisle "I am sorry Carlisle, I did not mean for that to come out the way it did, you just unnerve me when you go into your little Scientist mode" I say with a little cheek.

"Well now that that's been established, maybe we should all head to the living room for this meeting" says Esme kindly, subtly glancing at me then Alice when Alice moved to my side.

We all moved into the living room at Vampire pace were everyone took what seemed to be their usual places, well except Edward, he keeps creeping me out with his staring and seems desperate to sit next to me. _Just kill him; he keeps glaring at Alice like he wants her gone… Just grrrr protect what is ours _My eyes flash White for a moment as I look at Edwards glare directed at Alice again and have to restrain myself from ripping him to shreds. Wait what is ours? Alice? When did I get such possessive thoughts?

Carlisle and Esme are sat on the sofa with Emmett and Rosalie curled up on the love seat. Jasper is stood in the corner and when I go to take my seat opposite Carlisle on the other sofa, I notice Edward has already seated himself to one side and looking at me expectantly. Eww. Alice is sat on the other side of the sofa. If they think I am sitting next to that creep they have another thing coming.

After one final glance around the room I try and subtly squeeze myself in BETWEEN Alice and the arm rest, so I don't have to sit next to Fuckward.

When he releases a growl so loud that it Echo's off the walls and his eyes blacken at Alice. That is when my instincts take over before I can stop and end up pulling Alice onto my lap into the protective circle of my arms and say "Back off".

I had not realised that I used my other voice, the part of me which is most powerful and controlled by my inner instincts and ended up saying the words with nothing but raw power. No one says anything for a few minutes and Alice does not move from her position, but I don't think she can anyway. _He's too close, if he doesn't move soon, I will kill him. _I am still not in control of my actions and I presume that my eyes must still be white as that is what everyone is looking at.

Carlisle seems to catch on and says "Edward I think you should leave, she will not calm down otherwise and I fear she may kill you".

"WHAT! She will not kill me, I am her MATE, she cannot attack her MATE and that little bitch" he says pointing at Alice "keeps thinking things about what is MINE!" Edward booms standing on his feet and I just about lose my last part of self-control.

_How dare he say that we are HIS! We belong to Alice not him. To think he had the Nerve to call us his Mate and then insult Alice and make her feel threatened. He needs to DIE! _My inner self roared.

My aura has now been fully released to the extent that everyone feels fear at the killing intent coming from me, all of those except Alice and Edward.

Alice has turned in my grasp touching my cheek trying to calm me but I can't take my eyes away from Edward. The gentle touch does manage to bring some of myself back, but I suppose that Edward must have taken a disliking to one of Alice's thoughts (well now I know he is a mind reader) and made to attack her.

Faster than even a vampire could see I moved Alice away to safety and grabbed Edward by the throat, dragging him outside. Well I couldn't rightly damage Esme's furniture now could I?

Once I have dragged his scrawny little ass outside the front of the Cullen house I throw him to the ground in front of me hard enough that it leaves an Edward shaped imprint. "Now you listen here Edward and you listen well." I say with all the power I posses projecting my voice that it rattles everyone to their core. "I am in no way your mate" I practically spit the words. "and if you dare to insinuate such things again I will rip your balls off and shove them so far up your ass that you will be eating them for lunch" I growl out.

I am fully aware that the entire Cullen family are behind me now watching the interaction with mixed emotions but I could care less about that right now, this little pompous needs to be taught a lesson for his attitude towards Alice.

Edward has now stood up and is facing me with fear in his eyes, cowering slightly like the little bitch he is. "and if you ever speak of Alice like that ever again, then I will do a hell of a lot more than just castrate you" I say with a dark smirk. If it was possible, I would say that Edwards face just got paler. The air practically crackles with the power I am emitting.

I then feel a small hand placed on my shoulder and turn to see Alice looking up at me with concern. "Bella?" she asks with uncertainty. Who else would it be? Have I scared her so much that she thinks I have been replaced by some monster? Does she not accept this side of me? _Will you just stop? You are over thinking things again Bella, just calm down. _Fine!

As I look into Alice's eye's, I can feel myself calming down and know instantly that my eyes have changed back to their original electric blue and I reel in my power for added measure.

Out of my peripherals I can see the rest of the family sigh in relief. As much as I am certain I had my actions under control, I know that I may have overreacted slightly, but his anger towards Alice was enough to bring both me and my beastly side in agreement about the little bastard.

Alice's eyes look lighter now with just a hint of mirth as she reaches her hand up to my face. "Calmed down a bit now?" she asks teasingly.

I just roll my eyes at her and am about to respond when asshole decides to growl again. It seems that me returning to my original state and Alice talking to me has made him conveniently forget my threat. I turn to look at him and see his eyes pitch black. "You are MINE Isabella; you are just too blind to see it! Now Alice, STOP TOUCHING MY MATE" he roars at us.

I can feel Alice growling beside me and I can just imagine her eyes black with anger, but all my attention is focused on Edward right not. I can hear Esme's intake of breath as she is sensing disaster afoot but the rest of the family stay rooted to the spot.

Now that I have my more basic animalistic tendencies under wraps, I know I can approach this situation with a slightly more level head, but it does not mean that my more human side is not just as angry and pissed off as my beastly side.

Faster than anyone could see I disappeared into the house looking for something and run straight back out before running circles around Edward, almost like a twister.

The rest of the family have begun moving trying to stop me as they fear the worst but as I am going too fast, they are unsuccessful, nor can they see what I am actually doing.

I quickly stop and move to stand right back next to Alice causing her to jump slightly, putting the pen lid back on the permanent marker I found and admire my handy work.

Edward was left standing their looking completely confused and slightly dizzy not quite realising what has happened. As you glance down you will notice all his clothes are missing and written in pen is an arrow pointing from his special place saying 'consider tiny castrated'. On his chest is an arrow pointing from his hair saying 'what do you think of my birds nest?' As if on cue all of the Cullen's laugh even Carlisle and Esme as they look upon my handy work.

Alice is literally on the floor holding her sides she is laughing so much and I can see that Emmett is not far behind. I can't help but feel rather smug.

Edward realising he has no clothes turns around to look for them exposing his back which says 'I 'heart' the L-word' which just increases everyone's laughter. It is about this time Edward gives up and runs off somewhere to brood.

"Dude that was AWESOME" says Emmett coming over to give me a high five before enveloping me in a giant bear hug, I just chuckle and return it.

"So now that we took the trash out, can we please get on with this meeting?" I ask politely. We all then made our way back into the house resuming our places minus Edward.

Carlisle looks like he really wants to start questioning me about what I am, but I ignore his silent plea and get down to business. "So if my assumptions are correct you live next door to some local shifters and have established a treaty with them" I begin.

They all look pretty shocked and Emmett says "how did you figure that out?"

I just laugh saying "well, I came across the treaty line while I was out running with a very prominent scent of dog on one side and the sweet scent of vampire on the other, it was not hard to put 2 and 2 together."

Carlisle then asks "you are mistaken, they are werewolves not, what you say... shifters?" The others nod in agreement.

"No, I am afraid that you are the one who is incorrect with your assumptions Carlisle, a werewolf's changing periods revolve around the moon's cycle and roam the earth for eternity craving lives of the innocent as bestowed there punishment from the gods, they, on the other hand, are nothing more than humans who shift into giant wolves whenever they so chose, usually controlled by their anger, they are in no means as intelligent or strong as a regular child of the moon." I finish leaving the rest of the room stunned.

"How would you know th..." I cut him off before we got sidetracked "so what are the terms of the treaty? If you don't mind me asking of course" I added for good measure.

"Of course not dear" said Esme before Carlisle continued "We are each not allowed to cross over into each other's territory nor are we able to feed or bite another human or a war between us may arise."

I mulled over this information for a few moments. "You being natural enemies must cause for a degree of hostility, these being fairly new pups I can imagine the treaty not holding for much longer and these shifters being built for the sole purpose of killing vampires, I can't imagine the Cullen's coming out favourably" not fully realising I am thinking out loud until I here Emmett's snort, I turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You may be able to take on 1 by yourself Emmett, but shifters work in packs and communicate to each other telepathically and therefore, having the upper hand on you, whereas you would lose complete control and rational thought should your mate be in any danger causing you to charge in without a second thought, that's what you do when the love of your life is in danger" I say softly.

Jasper was nodding in agreement with my observation and looking at me curiously, probably wondering why I am good with warfare. Emmett just sighs in defeat as Rosalie rubs his back comfortingly.

I then look to Alice and notice a sad look across her face at the possible danger they are in. "Carlisle can you do me a favour and set up a meeting with me and the pack" I ask politely and notice everyone look up in shock.

"NO Bella, you know that they are temperamental and may lose control, it is not safe" says Alice with alarm.

"I am more than capable of looking after myself Alice, you are very aware of that" I say softly.

"Yes but not against an entire pack, you yourself has just said how dangerous they are, if one loses control and fights you, the others will join in as well".

"Carlisle please contact the pack, I believe the sooner I speak with them the better, do not fear Alice, I am perfectly capable of handling this."

* * *

It was not long after that I found myself walking towards the treaty line to meet the pack, leaving behind a very worried Alice as well as a concerned Cullen family, they really don't seem to realise my full capabilities, I chuckle to myself quietly.

Just as I reach the treaty line, 4 large wolves break the tree line and a very muscular man steps out in nothing but a pair of denim shorts. Typical, I mentally role my eyes.

* * *

_Well there you go! I look forward to your reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again, this chapter is similar to the previous one except told from Alice's POV to help understand why Edward reacts the way he does. Thanks._

* * *

Alice's POV

We have just arrived home and my siblings and I hang back slightly to watch the interaction between Bella and our parents. I can tell immediately that Bella is uncomfortable with the curious gaze that Carlisle is giving her and it does not take long for Bella to voice her discomfort.

She makes eye contact with me briefly which still gives me butterflies before turning back to Carlisle to apologize for her tone of voice.

It is then that all of us use our vampire agility to make our way to the living room to begin this meeting in which my family resume their usual spots apart from Edward who had decided to sit at one side of the sofa, looking at Bella expectantly.

I feel a spike of anger at this as Edward is completely disregarding what everyone else has tried t explain about Bella being MY mate.

I take my seat at the opposite end of the sofa, not wanting to be in any close proximity with my pig of a brother. Bella scans the room looking for somewhere to sit, I can see the distaste on her face when she notices the final seat next to Edward which makes me internally laugh.

It is then that she decides to squeeze in between me and the arm rest in which her body pushes and slides against mine creating a larger space for her to sit.

As much as I dislike being moved closer to my brother, I can't help but notice the feel of Bella's body so close to mine. I can practically feel through our clothing the luscious tanned skin and muscle that is solely Bella as well as her very feminine curves.

I am then invaded with her scent which has me watering at the mouth for something over than blood. Just as my thoughts are about to take a very dirty turn, I can practically feel the vibrations that Edwards growl causes and mentally slap myself for forgetting about the mind reader.

Before anyone can even think I find myself on Bella's lap with her arms encircling my waist in a death grip. Not so that is would hurt me, but so that I cannot be moved from that position. Not that I would want to be anywhere else anyway.

"Back off" is the words that leave Bella's lips and they are filled with so much power that the rest of my family, except Edward, are frozen with fear.

Despite this, I can't help but feel protected in Bella's arms and know that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world than where I am right now.

"Edward I think you should leave, she will not calm down otherwise and I fear she may kill you" Carlisle says in a desperate attempt to defuse the situation, but it only seems to make it worse.

"WHAT! She will not kill me, I am her MATE, she cannot attack her MATE and that little bitch" he says pointing at me "keeps thinking things about what is MINE!" Edward booms standing on his feet and I can feel my eyes blacken with anger at the fact he is still claiming what is MINE.

It is then that I feel the intense killing intent coming from Bella, but rather than cowering in fear like the majority of my family, I only feel concern for Bella and I find myself able to turn in the circle of her arms to gently touch her cheek to try and calm her.

I am momentarily shocked by the white fiery eyes I am faced with, but quickly recover to tend to **my** Bella.

As soon as that thought is processed I can feel the air vibrate with the speed my brother must be moving and brace myself for the attack.

Instead, I find myself shocked to find myself placed in Esme's arms and look up to see Bella dragging my brother outside. We all follow her outside and see Edward pulling himself from the Edward imprint made in the ground to face the verbal whiplashing Bella is giving him.

The dark smirk she is giving my brother is definitely one of her more sexy expressions and I have to keep my thoughts in check as this is hardly the time to be thinking about that, but when the air practically crackles with power, I feel the need to make sure Bella is alright to make sure she doesn't do anything too drastic.

I could care less about my brother right now, but I know Esme would be devastated.

I move to stand next to Bella and look at her just as she turns to meet my gaze, I can see her shoulders relax slightly and her eyes change back to her original electric blue, even the power she was emitting has all but vanished.

I can't help but feel a little bit smug that I have managed to calm her down, but still feel slight concern. I reach up to touch her cheek with mirth in my eyes and ask "calmed down a bit now?"

She rolls her eyes at me in an adorable fashion and is about to reply when "You are MINE Isabella; you are just too blind to see it! Now Alice, STOP TOUCHING MY MATE" he roars at us.

I can feel my eyes blacken completely as my own growl releases and have to fight with all my might not to attack him. How stupid can you get? How much more clearer can Bella be about her lack of interest in him as well as my own families efforts to convince him otherwise.

As soon as I felt Bella disappear from my side I immediately forgot about my current anger at my brother and felt more concern about what Bella may do. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself.

Bella seems to reappear out of nowhere and forms what looks like a mini twister around my brother, the rest of my family fear for Fuckwards safety and try to intervene whereas I stand still watching. I don't know how I know, but I know that Bella would not significantly harm my brother.

She suddenly stops and moves back to my side causing me to jump slightly as she puts the pen lid back on the permanent marker. Wait? Why does she have a permanent marker?

When I turn to look at my brother, I cannot stop the gut wrenching laughter that leaves my lips at the sight before me, and by the sounds of it, neither can my family. What Bella has written on my dear brother is priceless and what is on his back is legendary. It is about this time Edward gives up and runs off somewhere to brood.

Not long after this we all go back inside to continue the meeting at Bella's request. It surprises all of us that she is already aware of a treaty and it is even more shocking when we discover that they are not real Werewolves, but merely shape shifters which is the first time my family has even come across the term.

She then begins thinking out loud at the danger my family are in living so close to temperamental wolves and can't help the sad look that crosses my features. When she asks Carlisle to arrange a meeting with the shifters and I can't help the feeling of dread that fills my body at the idea of her seeing them alone. I try to stop her but she point blank refuses saying she can handle herself.

When she leaves to go for this meeting the fear overcomes me and I try to follow, but Jasper holds me down instantly refusing to let me go and assuring me that Bella is perfectly safe. After about 5 doses of Jaspers calming influence I finally feel myself relaxing slightly and go to sit by the window, waiting for my mates return, knowing that we will soon have to discuss what we are as she herself has already shown her protective nature. Jasper stays with me, sending me calming waves whenever I feel the fear grip me again, to make sure I don't do anything drastic. Is it normal to feel this pull, this level of protectiveness already? Even when we haven't even established what we are yet?

* * *

_Hope you liked it, please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys, this is the first time i have ever written a fight scene so i apologise if it is crap... Thanks for reading, hope you like! xx_

* * *

Bella's POV

"I take it that you are Sam then" I state, more than question the only shifter in human form.

He is stood about 5 paces ahead of me on his side of the treaty line, with the 5 horse sized wolves behind him, in a sort of semi circle. I detect know animosity coming from him as of yet and am met with a gaze of curiosity, I guess my scent does not trigger their instincts, that will all be about to change when I have finished this little meeting.

_We need to show these pups whose boss! _Whoa, since when did you become so aggressive, I thought you were supposed to be the more level headed one? _Humph, that was before we realised the threat towards our Alice._ Why do you keep referring to her as ours and while we are at it, why do I keep on overreacting and being protective of her? _Are you really that stupid? Surely you can figure that much out yourself. _What's that supposed to me...

"Yes, I am Sam, Alfa of this pack, now what are you?" replies Sam as he puffs out his chest as a display of his superiority, more like arrogance.

_This pup needs to know his place, we are far more superior to him in all ways, and how dare he INSULT us with his attitude. _I have to take a deep breath to calm down my temper. "That is none of your business, all you need to know is that I am not a threat to humans, nor will I cross over into your territory. I am merely here to discuss the Cullen's with you" I say casually, completely ignoring his need for dominance, I am certainly not going to submit to someone as low as him.

Sam's posture stiffens immediately at my lack of an answer to his question and stiffens further when I mention the Cullen's, even his fellow wolves' dislike my attitude and start growling at me from behind Sam. "Now you listen here you little bi..."

I cut him off then "No, I don't think I will listen to some shape shifter claiming to be an Alfa to a pack of temperamental wolves when you are clearly not of the correct blood. Now that big guy over there" I say pointing to the biggest brown wolf "is of the correct blood and should be Alfa to this pack, but let me guess, was the responsibility to great for the little wolfy" I say in a patronising tone. _You've done it now..._

The large wolf launches himself at me with his jaws wide open as Sam steps out of the way, not even bothering to control his pack of bone heads, the rest of the wolves simply watch looking rather smug. Once he is close enough for striking distance, I shoot my hand out in close fist, punching him on his nose, sending him through 3 trees on his side of the treaty line. My hand moved so quickly that all present did not see the movement.

Their eyes widen comically and I can't help feeling a sense of satisfaction seeing all the smug looks disappearing.

I take their moment of shock to get my point out there before this turns into a fight without getting my point across. "Look, I only came here to warn you. If you try to harm a Cullen without proof that your little treaty has been breached, then I will come down here and cut you down, one by one" I say in a conversational type of tone.

They all pause, taking in this information, before Sam starts laughing hysterically and all the other wolves release a, well a wolfish sort of laugh. "You honestly think you could take us" Sam says still laughing.

I notice that the wolf I previously hit has rejoined the pack and is laughing along with them. "I guess we will soon find out" I say as I crack my knuckles and take in my opponents positions.

Sam sobers up then "look kid, those leeches get whatever is coming to them and the sooner we get rid of those dirty little blood suckers the better" he sneers and the rest of his pack howl in agreement. "So I tell you what, I will pretend this little meeting never happened and you can run along home" he says in a patronising tone. _How DARE he insult the Cullen's, insult Alice like that. The ignorant child needs to be PUNISHED! _

I can feel my anger increase with every word that left that boys mouth and I am now to the point where there is absolutely no possibility of leaving this place without causing some serious damage. I knew pups could be temperamental and arrogant, but this is a whole new level of stupidity.

The air crackles as my anger roles off me in waves and from the slightly wide eyed look on the shifters faces I know my eyes have whitened considerably. "You ignorant child" I boom in my rawest voice causing some of them to step back slightly as I take slow steps into their territory, closer to Sam. "You need to learn to RESPECT your superiors BOY as you have no idea what I am capable of. I believe it is about time I teach each and every one of you a lesson".

Sam's pride has got in the way of his own self preservation system as he stands to his full height in an attempt to intimidate me and shifts into his wolf form, barking orders to his pack.

I am now surrounded by his pathetic pack of mongrels and can't help the dark laugh that escapes me at their poorly thought out plan. As one they all charge towards me and all I need to do is jump up into the air, completely avoiding all attacks and leaving a mess of dogs beneath me.

The rest turns into a blur of speed as they all pick themselves up and try to get a grip on my limbs in an attempt to pull me apart, but my superior strength and speed leaves them unable to even get a grasp. I am ducking, weaving and somersaulting out of the way of their careless attacks, before deciding to inflict my punishment on them.

I grip one of the wolves' legs, bending it backwards until I hear the satisfying snap of the bone and the howl of pain to follow.

The large brown wolf charges me then causing me to throw the now disabled wolf to the side lines and turn around to catch the jaws of the new one. I use the little leverage I have to throw him into the air and catch him around his middle in a hug from behind. I then gradually tighten my hold on him until I feel his ribs begin to break and another howl of pain to follow.

It takes approximately 20 minutes until I have 4 wolves incapable of movement on the ground whimpering, begging to be spared from the punishment and looking to their Alfa for help.

Sam, still in wolf form is stood on the side lines, rooted to his spot as he stares at the damage I have done. Rather than running into help his fellow pack mates he turns in an effort to run away, leaving them behind, but I get a firm grip on his neck and throw him hard into the ground, leaving a crater.

"You can't run away yet Sam, you need to understand that if you Ever, come near the Cullen's or even think about harming them, I will kill you and anyone else in your pack who attempt to hurt them" I says with all the power I can muster.

I meet the eyes of every single one of the wolves to make sure they understand and when they all nod their agreement; I turn to Sam with a dark smirk.

"Now, I do believe it is your turn to face punishment for your lack of respect to me, and how you would willingly attempt to abandon your own pack in need of your help". _This should be fun. _Indeed it will be...

Alice's POV

I am now sat in the back of the car with Rosalie and Emmett in the front and Jasper in the back on our way to school. After Edwards tantrum and consequent embarrassment, he ran off to the Denali coven in Alaska.

That is not important however, ever since Bella had disappeared to have a meeting with the wolv... Shifters, we have not heard anything from her since, only increasing my worry for her that I had before.

Jasper has had to stay with me on constant guard to make sure I don't run off to La push and demand my Bella be returned. Rosalie says I am overreacting and that she can handle herself fine. I may be overreacting but how would she feel if it was Emmett in Bella's place? Surely she can understand that I need to protect Bella which is impossible if she is in shifter territory.

"Alice, calm yourself. I can feel your worry increasing and there is only so much I can do to help you before your emotions become mine as well. I understand that your need to protect Bella is far greater considering you have only just found her, but running down there now would do more harm than good" Jasper says so low that only I am able to hear him while resting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Sometimes I would think he is the mind reader of the family. I smile sadly at Jasper "She didn't even tell us what she wanted to talk to the pack about Jasper, I can't help but worry", Jasper doesn't respond, only showing a look of understanding before we both return to the front, waiting in nervous anticipation for school to come into view to confirm my Bella's safety.

As soon as we drive through the school gates my eyes scan the car park through the car window for the vehicle belonging to my Bella. When I come up short, I feel my heart sink and if I were human, I would not be able to breathe. I can feel the calming waves Jasper is sending me, but it does little to quell my worry.

Once we park my siblings quickly exit the car, leaving me to drag myself out, looking dejected.

They place comforting hands on my shoulder and say reassuring words, Emmett even tries to crack a joke to lighten the mood, but even I can hear the undertone of worry that they feel. It is truly ground breaking how someone who has only been in our life for a day, has created such a huge impact on my family and made a place for herself in our hearts.

All our heads snap up simultaneously to the purr that can only belong to Bella's Aston Martin as it pulls in the schools gates and parks at the other end of the parking lot.

I blink once before running as fast as I can while pretending to be human and jump on Bella as she steps out of the car. I wrap my legs around her waist and lock my arms around her neck, burying my face into her neck and breathing in her scent.

I feel Bella wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my neck much like I had done with her. "Miss me?" she says in a teasing tone.

Not moving from my position at all I whisper back "you have no idea". I think my voice must have wavered slightly as I feel her pull back and take my face into her hands, running her thumbs beneath my eyes as if brushing away imaginary tears.

"Hey, what's wrong Alicat?" she asks softly, searching my eyes.

"I was so worried something bad had happened, I thought that maybe the pack might have attacked you and I, I.." I trail off slightly, whispering "I thought I might never see you again..."

Her eyes widen slightly and looks as though she just had an epiphany before hugging me tightly whispering just as softly "I will always come back to you."

I was quite happily enjoying this moment, in Bella's arms before my pig of a brother had to bring us back to reality. "oh come on already, we have been stood here for 5 minutes and you still haven't kissed, I want to see some action" Emmett whines before I hear my sisters hand connect with the back of his head "ouch damn it, what was that for?"

"you should know" replies Rosalie.

I pull away from Bella's neck and feel her do the same, then as one we look around the car park, noticing for the first time the amount of attention we seem to be attracting.

We both glance at each other then and start laughing as I slide down her torso to stand on my own feet again, ignoring the feel of her body against mine.

"err hi guys" Bella says shyly sounding completely out of character.

I turn to face my siblings as I have had my back to them the whole time so far to see Rosalie smirking at Bella, Emmett looking like someone stole his candy and Jasper looking genuinely happy for me, even sending me a wink.

"Are you going to tell us what happened at the meeting you had with the shifters as you look like shit" says Rosalie in her usual bitchy voice.

I then take a closer look at Bella's face and notice the dark circles beneath her eyes and her clothes look mismatched, almost as if they were put on in a rush. We definitely need to go shopping.

She looks as though this is the last thing she wants to talk about. BRRRINNNGGG! "Well, there goes the bell, we should probably head to class" and just like that, she disappears into the building.

"What do you think happened?" asks Emmett, surprisingly serious.

Rosalie and Jasper look equally concerned. "I don't know, but I will find out". We all then follow Bella's lead.

* * *

_There you have it! If anyone has any idea's about what happened to Bella feel free to share! I may use the ideas if your okay with it!_

_Thanks for your reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys, i know this wait was a little longer than my previous updates, but i am loosing motivation. Lack of motivation plus good storyline = either crappily written or writters block and i didn't want to ruin it for you. _

_It was difficult, but i managed to complete another chapter for you, maybe if you demand some more in reviews, i may get my motivation back. Very pantomime i know, but it makes me smile sooo..._

_I am not planning on stopping this story yet, so i will keep trying for you! Thanks for your reviews, everything you write is welcomed._

* * *

Bella's POV

It took hardly any time at all to immobilise Sam, but that was in no way enough a great enough punishment for the crimes he committed in Bella's eyes. His threat towards Alice was enough to issue a death sentence, but knowing that Alice would not approve, she had to choose a different means of punishment.

I allow a dark smirk to appear on her face as she looks over Sam's whimpering form before her, enjoying this immensely.

Sam can't help but shudder under the searing look this fearsome woman is giving him, already regretting his previous actions.

_Stop delaying and do it already! This anticipation is killing me... _But... Whyyyy? Aren't you enjoying this as much as I am? _Of course! But you are taking longer than necessary! At the rate your going, we will still be here by the next ice age! _Alright already! Don't get your knickers in a twist Mr Antsy pants. _That's Miss to you. _What...ever!

"Sam, Sam, Sam... There is one thing you must learn about me. When you piss me off, I **always** get my revenge. Now I am not going to kill you as my Cullen friends won't approve, so, when you think about it, you should be thanking them for saving your life" I say, getting him nice and scared before pulling out my razor.

_Why do you have a razor by the way? _You never know when one might come in handy. _What? Like an emergency leg hair removal? _Something like that...

Sam seems to pale further when he see's my razor, how he managed that in wolf form, I will never know.

Using my speed, I blur around Sam, once again performing a mini twister to hide the view from the other shifters who can do know more than wait and see what becomes of their alpha, although I think many of them have lost respect for Sam ever since he tried to abandon them. Can't say I blame them; guess there is still hope for them yet.

Coming to a stop, I blow the excess fur off of my razor and step back to admire my handy work. I smirk, when I hear the wolfish laughter from the rest of the pack and can't quite smother my own giggle as Sam attempts to look at what I have done, chasing his tail in the process, well he would be if he wasn't partially disabled for the moment...

On Sam's wolfish back I have shaved off his fur in a specific pattern, forming letters, spelling words, 2 words.. **Bella's Bitch! **_Heh, classic..._

After a few more moments of laughter, silence engulfed the area. I was about to turn around and leave, bidding them farewell when I noticed none had made an attempt to leave... huh? _Nice going genius, you have successfully managed to disable every shifter to the point in which they can't even go home. You can't exactly leave them here either numb nuts, its hunting season and may risk exposure. Looks like we are in for a long night __**again **__thanks to your incompetence! _Whoa, don't go bitching at me because of this; you had numerous opportunities to point this fact out to me. _I'm not your keeper, besides, I was focused on revenge! _Exactly, so was I! So that makes us both incompetent. _I am your subconscious! I can only point out stuff that you already know, you just haven't processed it. It is not my fault that even your sub consciousness is as incompetent as the rest of you! _That's what I just said! We are both incompetent! _Just hurry up and sort this mess out! _GAH!

I know very well that there are other shifters in La push and that Sam had arrogantly only brought 4 with him, thinking they can handle anything. So I started off picking up Sam and carrying him on my shoulders, which looks really weird considering the size difference, and run back to his home in La push.

The other shifters would not be aware of how the meeting went as they would have to be in wolf form to communicate telepathically, so this way if I come across any of them, Sam might have the brains to stop them doing anything rash as I really can't be bothered to deal with more of them.

To reach my destinations faster I would have to cross area's with high risk of exposure, I wanted to be home sometime before schoo, so I expanded my shield to cover both me and this overgrown douche bag, from the eyes of humans... I don't know why, but it only works on humans when I use this particular ability...

I follow Sam's scent to a small log cabin that has a dirt track leading to it, with Sam still on my shoulders I knock the door to be polite.

Sam starts whining and struggling, trying to get down, so I assume whoever lives here is important. A small native woman answers the door with scars the shape of claw marks on her face. Her eyes widen at the sight of Sam and she looks like she is about to have a panic attack, especially with the rate her heart beat is going.

This must be Sam's imprint, I decide to play nice and ease their worries. "Do not panic, his injuries are painful and will leave him bed ridden for a few days, but his excelled healing will fulfil its job, and Sam for Christ sakes stop struggling, I will not hurt your imprint now settle down".

I place him on the door step as I would not be able to fit his wolf form through the door. "Now, I have more injured shifters to collect so I suggest that you shift back into your human form so you can fit in your house" I say to Sam.

"what is your name?" I ask the Woman.

"Emily" she says looking a bit shell shocked as she kneels down next to Sam.

"Well it was nice meeting you Emily". I then turn and head back to take the rest of the pack home.

It takes me almost all night to take all the wolves back as well as deal with whoever was waiting for them; of course I did not risk exposure of them to people who did not know of their existence.

I had just passed the threshold of my log cabin when all of the added stress I have put my body through today, dealing with Edward, fighting the wolves and using my ability on other supernatural's, has led me to these consequences.

I stumble into my living room, crashing down to the floor, curling up into a foetal position as my body wracks with shivers and convulsions.

If your thinking WTF right now, then don't worry, I had the same reaction the first time it happened. I mean, how can badass Bella, stronger and faster than Vampires and Shifters as well as having incredibly tough skin and excelled healing, suffer from seizures from stress? I felt completely ripped off! Like one of those kiddy go-carts from toys-r-us, not everything they made it out to be...

_Stop prattling and get to the point already! _Oh right! Ermmm, I forgot what my point was... _Typical!_

At this point I can feel my skin overheating and sweat drip down my forehead as my seizure worsens, shaking my entire body to its core, feeling completely human... Weak and defenceless, a very lonely feeling...

I close my eyes, letting the darkness take over, my last coherent thought was "Alice..."

...

I wake up on the floor of my living room coated in sweat and unbelievably tired. I look to my clock and can't believe that I have to be at school in 7 minutes! I hadn't even told the Cullen's of my return, I bet Alice is worried; she was so reluctant to let me go. I head straight for the shower, grabbing whatever clothes I could find to prepare for school.

It is exactly 7 minutes later I pull up at school, mentally thanking my abilities for helping me arrive on time.

I have barely stepped out of my car when I am hit with a big bundle of Alice, her arms and legs clamping around me as she breaths in my scent from my neck. I pause momentarily shocked that Alice had just attacked me with a hug, before returning it, taking in the scent that is solely Alice. "Miss me?" I ask in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the intense atmosphere that seems to have gathered.

"You have no idea" she responds softly, still breathing me in.

Something about the tone of her voice causes me to pull back slightly, rubbing the imaginary tears from beneath her eyes as I go, "Hey, what's wrong Alicat?" I ask softly, searching her eyes as if they hold the answer.

"I was so worried something bad had happened, I thought that maybe the pack might have attacked you and I, I.." she trails off finishing in a whisper "I thought I might never see you again..." It is at that moment that I understand something.

I have been questioning myself for a while now about Alice and why she seems so important to me. I have felt a draw to her, ever since I first laid eyes on her. It would explain why I have been so overprotective. It is because, much like the vampires, Alice is my life, my soul mate, my eternity! _Well it took you long enough! _You could have told me! _It was something you had to figure out by yourself. _You are me!

I look into Alice's eyes and know immediately that there s only one way to respond "I will always come back to you."

I was content in Alice's arms quite happily enjoying this moment, when Emmett pipes up "oh come on already, we have been stood here for 5 minutes and you still haven't kissed, I want to see some action" he whines and I can see over Alice's shoulder Rosalie's hand connect with the back of his head "ouch damn it, what was that for?" "you should know" replies Rosalie.

I feel Alice pull away from my neck and decide to do the same, then as one we look around the car park, noticing for the first time the amount of attention we seem to be attracting. We both glance at each other then and start laughing as Alice slides down my torso to stand on her own feet again, I can feel every curve and tingle her body causes as it slides against mine.

"err hi guys" I says shyly, for some reason, being caught in a rather emotionally involved moment has left me feeling rather exposed. As Alice turns to face her siblings, I look at Rosalie's knowing smirk, she blatantly knows my feelings for Alice and is enjoying my discomfort.

"Are you going to tell us what happened at the meeting you had with the shifters as you look like shit" says Rosalie in her usual bitchy voice.

I can't tell them about the meeting! For one Alice would be distraught that I so willingly risked myself to make sure that the pack would not cause them any trouble, when they are completely incompetent wolves and easy to handle anyway. Plus, I would have to explain why I look like death at the moment and I do not want to worry them all with the seizures I sometimes suffer with as my body cannot always put up with the strain.

Thankfully the BRRRINNNGGG of the bell saves me from answering "Well, there goes the bell, we should probably head to class" and just like that, I disappears into the building.

I spend all of my following lessons avoiding the Cullen's as I am sure they will try to find out what happened with the pack, as well as avoiding one Eric knight.

By the time Lunch time approaches I try and think of a plan to avoid both the Cullen's and some mortal inconveniences and decide that the only way to do that is to leave school.

So as I make my way to my beloved Aston Martin across the car park, I find my arm firmly gripped by...

"We need to talk..." Alice practically demands, her eyes burning with intensity, sucking me in and drowning me in her pools of golden brown.

'Sigh', "I guess we do" I reply reluctantly.

Voice of reason? Give me strength! _You're on your own for this one bud... _Traitor! _It's your love life! _"Yours too!"

"What?" Alice asks questioningly.

Did I say that out loud? _I repeat my earlier statement... Numb nuts! _GAH!

"Nothing, come with me, I know a place..."

* * *

_Hope it was alright. I look forward to your reviews you lovely people!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Do you know it is really difficult writing more than one story at a time with out getting it mixed up? lol. I have tried to make this chapter as awesome as you lovely people and hope it meets your expectations!_

* * *

Alice POV

"Where are we going?" I ask slightly irritable as I follow Bella through the forest at **human **pace. She is faster than all of us so why on earth would she walk this slow?

"Just a place I found while exploring, the view is pretty awesome" she says without glancing back, looking slightly nervous.

Getting a little tired of going this slow I decide to ask. "Why are we going at this pace?"

She stops and turns to me looking tired. "I am sorry Alice, but I am hardly prepared for this conversation and I am trying to bide some time to gather my thoughts, I know it must be annoying but just... Humour me will you? Look around you, take a closer look at your surroundings, you notice a lot more when you are not concentrated on hunting."

She suddenly seems a lot older than I first pegged her for, well that is before she sent me a wink, turning around putting more of a swing in her hips. How am I supposed to concentrate on my surroundings when she's walking like that? Damn her, well unless that was what she meant?

She suddenly looks over her shoulder smirking "the surroundings Alice, not my ass" she laughs out loud, picking up her pace slightly.

My steps falters slightly as I battle my embarrassment, knowing that if I were human I would be cherry red right about now.

I cover my discomfort up with a slight cough before scanning my surroundings, noticing for the first time what the forest projects when one looks close enough.

Focusing on my senses, I let the forest fill me. The earthy scent, wild flowers, different from the sweet smell of Esme's home grown ones, the orchestra of birds, all shapes and sizes performing a symphony of sounds, singing their love and warnings to each other, the small baby rabbit, running to the cover of its mom, detecting danger from my presence, the wind sending lush green leaves a flutter in a practiced dance, elegantly flowing in unison with the breeze... Taking in a deep breath I look around in wonder, I had never thought that the forest could... Could make me feel so alive, this place literally breathes life and freedom leaving me high on the fumes.

Not realising Bella had come to a stop, I walk straight into her back, knocking myself out of the daze I had fallen into.

I jump back feeling slightly embarrassed when Bella turns to face me, letting a knowing smile grace her face "I was the same the first time I did that too... Though it is a shame I didn't get to walk into someone so hot! Shame you weren't there" she winks at me.

"Yeah that is a shame, I wouldn't have minded you walking into me" I add with a wink of my own, suddenly feeling confident.

Wait a minute? Are we flirting right now? Is, Bella, my soul mate, destined lover, flirting with me? I think I just died and went to heaven.

Bella then begins to climb the tree she was stood by.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing a tree? Come on, we don't have all day" she looks down at me teasingly before continuing up.

I go to follow right behind her, looking up to get a better view of... WHOA. A close up view of Bella's perfectly shaped ass with curves to die for. I begin to salivate, picturing what she must look like underneath those clothes, trying desperately to move my thoughts onto safer grounds before she can smell my arousal.

Thankfully, we reach the top of the tree where Bella perches herself on top, moving out of my view. I can't help but feel a little disappointed though...

I take my place next to Bella, looking around for the first time, taking in the view of rainy forks, stretching as for as the La push beach. It was beautiful; my unneeded breath hitches at the sight.

Bella sighs "Beautiful right?" to which I just nod.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking in our surroundings...

"So how are we going to do this" I ask, wanting to start this conversation. As beautiful as this view is, my need to find out what happened last night is greater.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asks, not making it easy for me.

"What happened last night? Why did you want a meeting with the shifters in the first place? Why did you look so exhausted this morning?" I ask in quick succession, impatient for answers.

"Whoa slow down there tiger, we have plenty of time" she says teasingly but quickly becomes serious when I give her my 'cut the shit' look. "Ok, well before I start talking I need you to first off, not to get mad at me, and secondly, don't interrupt" she says sternly.

"Why would I be mad at..." I am then cut off.

"Alice!"

"Alright, now please explain"

"Well, the reason I wanted to have a meeting with the shifters was too... well... send them a teeny tiny warning to... you know... not harm any of you guys without any evidence that you broke the treaty..."

I immediately become alarmed. SHE DID WHAT! How can she put herself in danger like that? For us! I was about to open my mouth to lecture her when she sent me a look, stopping me in my tracks, reminding me of my agreement.

I hold my hands up in defence "What was this warning of yours?" I ask carefully.

She chuckles nervously "I was only going to give them a verbal warning but... They were soo annoying" she whines pathetically, almost as though she was making excuses to her mother. I stifle my giggle at that. "That Sam guy was such a cocky little shit and the things he said? Gah he was so irritating! He insulted YOU! I mean all of you Cullen's and I couldn't help myself..."

I didn't miss her little slip up which left me beaming on the inside when... Wait a minute. "Bella, what did you do?"

She lets out another nervous chuckle "I may or may not have rendered the 5 shifters there useless for the next few days and left Sam with a little reminder..."

My eyes widen comically "You fought 5 shifters?" I screech unable to comprehend what she just said.

"You said you wouldn't get mad at me!" she whines while pouting.

I clear my throat trying to get my composure back "So what did you do to Sam?"

Her eyes suddenly look distant as I see her smile evilly at the memory "oh you know the usual. Just shaved off some fur on his back spelling 'Bella's Bitch', I think he took it well"

I almost fell out of the tree I laughed so hard. Just picturing Sam with that on his back right now is just.. Too funny! I can't wait to tell Emmett!

After we had both calmed down as it seemed my laughter was contagious. I realised she still hadn't answered one of my questions. "So why did you look like that this morning?" I question curiously.

She shifts under my gaze, looking everywhere but at me.

"Bella?" I ask suspiciously

"errrr, well you see, once I had done all that I was going to come home to rest for the night and phone you guys but... I realised that the shifters couldn't move to go home and I couldn't exactly leave them there during hunting season. So I spent the entire night carrying the wolves back to La push. Would have been easier if they didn't complain so much" she mutters pouting, still avoiding my eyes. "stop calling me that" she says under her breath, but I still heard her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, so anyway, that was about it, by the time I got home, I didn't have much time to do anything or get any rest so showed up to school like this."

I look at her, tilting my head to the side, before saying "You're not telling me everything, there was something else wasn't there?" I narrow my eyes accusingly.

I see her gulp under my heated gaze, eyes darting around all over the place. "I can't tell you that" she says looking away.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? What happened Bella?" I ask angrily. I am only angry because I am worried for my Bella. Was she in trouble? Did something happen to her?

"I don't have to tell you everything Alice! We have only known each other for like 2 days!" she says heatedly, immediately looking regretful at the hurt look on my face.

I couldn't help it, I can't help but want to protect her in any which way I can, so her saying that hurt a lot, even if it is true...

She leans towards me, reaching her hand out to brush a strand of my short hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek lovingly. Lovingly? I swear my heart just fluttered! Is that even possible?

"Hey, I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I am just not ready to share that part with you yet but you have nothing to worry about my little Pixie" she says softly with what looked like adoration in her eyes.

I was on cloud nine. She called me hers! I don't know if she realised it or not but she did! Yes!

As if suddenly realising how close we are, she looks towards my lips, sliding her own tongue out over hers, licking them before pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, chewing it hungrily. Oh my god that is so sexy. I can't help but stare.

She leans forward as if to connect our lips as I feel all the air rush out of me, fluttering my eyes closed in anticipation. When...

The branch we are perched on suddenly gives way, both snapping our eyes open, widening in surprise as we crash down through the tree, seemingly hitting every branch as we go. Bella pulled me towards her during the fall, facing her back to the ground, taking most of the stress of the fall for me.

We eventually hit the forest floor. We both snap our eyes open again which had been clenched shut during the fall, before I roll off of her, both of us laughing hysterically, finding it completely hilarious.

"We should probably head back to school, your siblings will be getting worried" Bella says once we have both calmed down.

I pout, disappointed that my Bella time is being disrupted by my annoying siblings, but I know that if we don't leave soon, they will start their own search party.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

_Hope that was alright for you!_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Another UPDATE! Gasp! I am trying to update as quick as i can for you as i know how annoying it is when you find a story you like and have to wait a decade inbetween updates. _

_It was really hard to write this chapter but i hope it is good enough for you!_

* * *

Edwards POV

I have been in Alaska for a day and I still can't get over how, how furious I am. How could they do this to me? How could my own MATE do this to me?

I am stood pacing in the living room of the Denali coven trying to come up with some sort of plan while trying to arrange my thoughts. The coven themselves are out hunting at the moment.

Bella, my beautiful Bella can't have been thinking properly... It must be Alice! Alice has been filling her head with bad thoughts of me, brain washing her into liking herself. The filthy DYKE!

It's disgusting! It's immoral! The good lord himself would smite her himself if he could.

How am I supposed to get my Bella to take her rightful place by my side, becoming my dutiful wife for all of eternity when Alice keeps getting in the way! Bella is just confused right now and the longer I stay away the more warped she will become.

Think Edward think! Should I just kill Alice? No, I can't do that without starting a war with the rest of my Cullen family. They are just as much to blame as Alice, supporting her the way they are! It's sick the way they could possibly think that MY MATE belongs to not only a female but Alice, my own sister!

I snarl loudly at the thought! They will all pay for taking what is mine!

What to do, what to do... Ha! I could join the Volturi! If Aro Volturi found out about Bella he would give her no choice but to join them. Then she would be away from my brain washing family and she could finally see right again. I even bet that they wouldn't let her go without a fight, perfect opportunity to get revenge with the help of the Volturi. This is perfect!

Hopefully Bella's presence is still screwing with Alice's visions long enough for me to complete my plan without interruptions.

I must leave for Italy, the sooner I get there, the sooner I will be reunited with my mate, and the sooner I will get revenge on what my family did to us.

I run out the door without telling the Denali Coven of my departure, allowing my manic laughter to escape my lips as I go.

Soon my Bella...

Bella's POV

Walking back to school was... Well awkward. I can't believe I had nearly kissed her! What the fuck? I know I had just discovered that she is 'my everything' but damn it Bella, Keep it in your pants!

_Typical, letting your hormones get the better of you. You are like 800 years old and you act like a horny prepubescent boy. _I am so not in the mood for you right now! _Hey, I wasn't the one going around planting one on a girl I had known for like 2 days! Did you think you were at McDonalds or something? 'excuse me, I'll take one Alice to go', your food isn't coming that fast numb nuts! _Are you mocking me right now? _Oh, give her a medal! She has a brain after all, and here I was beginning to worry. _For the love of god shut up! _God doesn't love you! _Maybe he would if you shut up! _Not going to happen. _GAH!

"Bella?" Alice interrupts my internal argument.

I turn to her, "Yes Alice?"

"Are you alright? You looked kind of annoyed just now..." she trails off looking a little worried.

Oh crap, I don't ever want to cause her worry! _Can you not do anything right? _It was your fault!

"Er Bella?"

Crap, stop distracting me! "sorry, lost in thought but I am ok Ali, don't worry so much" I say smiling at her, but she looks reluctant to buy it.

"How long till school ends?" I ask randomly.

"Huh?" she blinks.

I laugh lightly "I asked, how long till school ends?"

"Oh..." she looks a little sheepish before snapping her eyes open in shock "We have like 2 minutes before my family start scouting for us, didn't realise how slow we were going"

I allow a devious smile to cross my face but quickly cover it up. "It doesn't look like we will make it in time even if you use your speed now" I say in mock sadness.

"Damn it, oh well, it won't take them that long to find us anyway..." she trails off, looking irritated with herself.

I use my speed, disappearing from her view so fast that she couldn't see the movement, she looks around alarmed calling out "Bella" worriedly.

I then promptly run up behind her and pick her up, tossing her over my shoulder, bolting towards school. She squeals in surprise before clinging onto me tightly, not used to this speed.

I let a care free laugh fall from my lips as we make it back to school in record time, I slow down to human pace when in view of the humans, but I don't put her down.

I spot Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper waiting by Emmett's truck, watching us in amusement as they see Alice begin to struggle, playfully thumping my back yelling "Bella, put me down!"

We draw quite a lot of attention from the humans some looking at us in amusement while others are looks of curiosity.

"Never!" I declare jogging over to Emmett.

"Take her Em" I say tossing her on Emmett's shoulder who grins at me running around the parking lot with Alice on his shoulder.

"Emmett put me down this instant! Don't make me rip your pants again!" she threatens punching his back while kicking her legs.

"How you going to do that Alice? You're a little high up to reach them, scared of heights?" he taunts, enjoying himself far too much while the rest of us watch in amusement.

"You're going to regret insulting my height again Emmett!" she reaches her arm down behind his back. "I..." she moves her hand around "Am..." she slips her hand down the back of his trousers "Not..." she grips something "That..." grinning evilly "Short!" she then pulls his underwear up from the back of them, delivering the mother of all wedgies.

Emmett falls to the ground squealing, grabbing hold of his man goods while everyone else falls about laughing, and leaving Alice stood looking rather accomplished.

I shake my head chuckling softly with Rosalie and Jasper saying "he just never learns".

Emmett crawls over to Rosalie, falling at her feet with pained eyes he looks up at her "Babe, I think I may be inactive for a few days".

Now I would never have guessed this but...

"What! Alice, if I can't have sex for days I will burn all of your clothes" it seems Rosalie is just as much as a sex addict as Emmett.

While Alice looks at her in horror I... "Hold the fucking phone! Rosalie TMI! I think you just made my ears bleed. Dear lord!"

"TMI?" Rosalie questions while Emmett, seemingly recovered, stands next to Rosalie looking incredibly smug.

"Er hellooooo? Too much information? Ring any bells?" she shakes her head smiling amusedly. "Am I the only one here down with the kids these days?" I ask shocked.

"Hey, I am so down with the kids! FYI, OMG, FML, LOL oh and OMMFG" he finishes looking really proud of himself even though he just used the 'bring it on' bitch face tone of voice and pose. Lol.

"I know most of those, but what was that last one?" Alice asks confusedly.

Both Emmett and I turn to look at her in horror. How can she not know what OMMFG means? This is a travesty I tell you.!

"Oh my mother fucking god" we both say at the same time, shocked. We didn't say that to give her the meaning, but because that was how we genuinely felt.

"Oh..."

"We should probably head back home now guys, Esme will be getting worried" Jasper announces.

I look around at these people I have come to call friends in just a few days of knowing them as they joke around while getting into the car and I can't help but smile.

Alice turns to me looking hopeful "You coming Bella?"

"Of course Alicat, I'll follow you guys in my car" I say smiling, how could I deny this girl anything? _Simple, you couldn't. _Neither could you! _Touché..._

"Hell yes! I'm going to whoop your ass on the XBOX Bells! You may fear me!" he says dramatically.

"We'll see about that Em"

I hop in my car, putting it in gear all the while thinking...

Coming to Forks was the best idea I have ever had, what could go wrong? _Noooo, you spoke the words of death! _No, I thought it! _Same thing..._

* * *

_Thank you for following my story you awesome people, i wouldn't have continued it otherwise!  
_

_Please review! xx  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, i originally wasn't going to add anything in about the XBOX game and just pretend they already had a match but since setchan-1995 made a bet, i couldn't rightly leave it out lol. Took me a while to figure out how to do this but i hope you like._

_Thanks xx_

* * *

"Fuck yes! I owned you Bells!" Emmett shouts victoriously, jumping out of his chair doing a little victory dance.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I are currently in the Cullen living room playing, the one, the only... CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE 2! _It's just a game, I don't see what the big deal is... _Just a game? Just a game? Are you out of your ever loving mind? _Technically you would be out of your ever loving mind since I am you and yes, I do not see the point in playing this ridiculous game. _Oh, so that's why you were screaming at me to pull the fucking trigger. _No... _That's what I thought.

"Er, Emmett?" I call trying to get his attention; frankly his little celebration is beginning to annoy me.

"Yes looser? Oops sorry I meant Bella. Easy mistake to make" he says with a grin.

_Oh this bitch is going down! Kick his ass! _Thought it was just a game? _Shut up! _

I smirk at him, causing his brow to furrow in confusion while Jasper and Alice laugh silently among themselves, Rosalie, although seems uninterested, is trying to smother a smile of her own.

"That's my screen..." _Oh, I thought... _You really don't get this game do you? _Shut up! _And here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.

Emmett splutters looking back at his screen, pressing the buttons on his controller to confirm my words. "Nooooooo! No! No! No! That's not fair!" he whines pathetically while the rest of us fall about laughing.

"awww, don't be a sore loser Emmy. I won fair and square and you know it" I say with a smirk in place.

"Well you're a bad winner!"

"As are you, well if you could win that is"

"You so didn't just go there!" Emmett and I are now stood up in each other's faces.

"Oh she went there" Alice giggles.

"She definitely went there" Adds Jasper.

"She definitely did" Rosalie is now not even pretending to be uninterested.

"I am definitely better than you at something Isabella!" Emmett says in his booming voice.

I grab his arm twisting it behind his back making him fall to his knees with my speed and strength. What? Don't look at me like that! He called me Isabella so this was to be expected.

"First off, never call me Isabella! Secondly, what could you beat me at Emmett? I am faster and stronger than you so take your pick" I confess, I am a terrible loser, that is why I always win.

The other Cullen children don't even react to my action; they know full well that we are only playing. It is amazing how well they seem to know me after only 2 days.

Emmett struggles in my grip, "Let me up and I'll tell you!"

I release my grip on Emmett taking a few steps back smirking as I go. "Ok, shoot."

He frowns in thought for a moment before his face lights up with that shit eating grin. "I bet you that you can't rub your tummy and pat your head at the same time!" he says triumphantly.

"Huh?" why would anyone want to do that?

"Backing out of the bet Bella? Can't handle a little competition?" he's taunting me now and I can't help but want to smack that grin right off his face.

I step back again saying "how hard can it be? What happens if you lose the bet?"

"Whoever loses is the other ones bitch for the rest of the day" he says grinning evilly.

10 minutes later...

Emmett and I have looks of pure concentration as we both attempt to rub our tummies and pat our heads at the same time. After the first few attempts resulting in everyone laughing at me, I told Emmett that if this was 'so easy' then prove it, hence our current situation.

"Fuck it! This keeps messing up my hair!" I say in frustration. _You do realise you look like a performing monkey right now... _Shut up! You're not helping! _And I don't plan to either, this is actually rather quite amusing, although I do believe this is the most ridiculous you have looked in all your years, and that's saying something! _I repeat my earlier statement... SHUT UP!

"Babe, help me out here? Can you rub my tummy while I pat my head?" Emmett asks hopefully.

"What? No way! You said that we had to do it by ourselves!"

I frown in concentration, determined to win this. Wait? Oh. Yes, yes, YES! I'm doing it, I'm doing it...

"I'm doing it! Yes" I say excitedly, buzzing on the spot while winning the challenge.

"Where's my bitch!" _It's official, you are an idiot..._

"What's going on in here?" Esme asks standing in the doorway taking in my and Emmett's activities. "And Bella? Language" she chastises.

I slump my shoulders, kicking the floor lightly "Sorry Esme" I mutter, causing the Cullen children to laugh at what is usually Emmett's situation.

"Bella and Emmett were having a little competition" Alice fills in the blanks, smirking as she does.

I retake my seat on the sofa, Alice immediately presses herself against my side, smiling brightly at me. I wouldn't mind at all, in fact this is awesome that she is so close, but feeling her against me and not being able to do anything is, well, frustrating!

I send a glare Emmett's way when he sits next to Rosalie kissing her freely. Lucky bastard.

Jasper looks at me confusedly then, but when he turns to Emmett and Rosalie, realisation lights in his eyes and gives me a look that is both sympathy and amusement? Is that possible? _Maybe you should be asking why he is giving you that look? This could be a gift of his? _Oh right!

"So do any of you guys have gifts?" I blurt out. _Do you have no tact at all?_

Alice looks at me with a furrow in her brow. Aww so cute! Just want to kiss the lines away! No bad thoughts, I can't think that around Alice, she might notice! But she's so adorable... _And here I thought you only had conversations with me. _Jealous?

"Why the sudden interest Bella?" she asks me confusedly.

I was about to respond when Carlisle walks in the room. Why am I not noticing these things until the last minute? _Because you can't seem to move your focus off of Alice. _Oh, that is very true...

"What is this about gifts?" He asks, eyeing me with interest. "It's good to see you again Bella" he adds politely.

"You to Carly" I respond giving him a nod.

"Carly?" he frowns.

"Nice one Bells" Emmett says holding his hand up for a high five.

I just stare at him. "I'm not moving over there" I say like it's obvious, no way am I leaving Alice Cullen's side when she is so deliciously close.

Emmett pouts, taking his hand down.

"Bella would like to know of our gifts" Jasper offers

"Oh well, I don't see why not"

Esme and Carlisle take their usual place in the living room, sitting close together.

"Jasper would you like to start first?" Carlisle offers as I watch with interest.

"I can feel and manipulate other people's emotions, although yours are difficult to get a hold of, it is almost as if you have 2 different feelings at all times, only sometimes do you feel one emotion but when you do, it is extremely powerful. It is quite confusing." He says looking at me with interest.

I nod, it makes sense, especially with you in my head! _I am you! Now can we get back on topic please? _Fine!

"I have super strength" Emmett declares proudly, showing off his guns.

I smirk at that, not as strong as me. _Heh._

"Beauty" Rosalie states as fact, no bragging or sense of superiority in her tone at all.

I nod, I did notice she was beautiful, but nothing compared to my Alice, I half expected that to be Alice's gift.

"I can detect what is wrong in the human body just by looking at them" Carlisle responds.

It explains why he is a doctor.

"I don't have a gift in particular, but, I am more loving that most" Esme smiles gently at me.

I can definitely see that!

"What about you Alice?" I ask looking towards her, my eyes soften and I can't help but turn to mush when she looks at me in the eyes.

"I can see the future based on people's decisions" she answers simply.

My eyes widen. Wow, who would of thought my little Alice would be so powerful. I feel something within me beam with pride, as it shifts slightly. What was that? _Oh sorry, just me... _You have never done that before? _Let me just reiterate that I am you, well a part of you anyway and this has never happened before..._

"Wow, that's really cool." I say supportively.

She smiles sadly at me "Yeah, but it doesn't always work around you. I mean I can get some visions, short ones about pointless things like when the bell will ring and things. But when it directly or indirectly affects you, they don't always work" she says with mild frustration.

I can't help but feel guilty for causing Alice this emotion. "Sorry" I say sincerely.

She looks up eyes wide "What? Why?"

"Well, if it wasn't for me, they would work properly for you. I don't want to put you or your family in danger" I say softly, not noticing the other Cullen's share a secretive smile at the scene.

She smiles lightly at me "Silly Bella, it is not your fault and I would much rather have you then some silly visions anyway" she finishes

I am stuck. She said she wants me! Wow, this is, this is great! I mean I don't think she meant it in that context but, I can't help but feel hope. _Would you just snap out of it already, it looks weird. _I, I can't...

"Alice I think you broke Bella" Emmett says smirking, as are the rest of the Cullen's.

"What?" she turns to look at me in the eye, moving her hand in front of my face, getting more worried the longer I don't respond.

"er, sorry, lost in my own for a minute there" I laugh nervously, shooting glares at the Cullen's who laugh.

"You sure you're okay?" Alice asks still worried.

"I am better than okay Alice" I say giving her my dazzling smile which seems to leave her in a little daze of her own.

Yep, life is pretty great at the moment, but I can't help but feel the shit is about to hit the fan.

Not literally because that's just gross! _I think they got that numb nuts. _GAH!

* * *

_There you have it!_

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi, sorry this update has taken longer than usual but i was sort of grounded and banned from all electronics so i physically couldn't update for you. I am 18 god damn it! I am to old for groundings... Ahem, ignore that..._

_So i hope you like it!_

* * *

Aro POV

'Sigh' being an immortal leader sure does get boring... I have been sitting in this throne for what feels like years! When will something mildly interesting happen to keep me entertained? Of course I have my brothers Caius and Marcus but they have no sense of humour at all!

I also have my beautiful wife. Ah, my beautiful Sulpicia. Could I ever live without her? Absolutely not, she is my entire world and so much more! It may be hard to believe that the cold hearted ruler of vampires has a heart buried inside this cold shell, but that is reserved for my wife and my wife alone. A ruler cannot be soft.

"Marcus? I'm bored, do something" I whine to my brother, I don't know how they do it, sitting there all day.

"I do not have the time nor patients for your antics today Aro" he replies tiredly.

I pout then turn to Caius hopefully "Don't look at me like that Aro, I have suggested numerous times going to war with the Romans yet you still refuse." He answers before I can ask, looking away, giving me the cold shoulder.

"Don't be like that brother, just because I don't see much point in..." I am cut off by the entrance doors exploding open with raised voices.

Oh? Something is happening? Finally!

Felix storms in the room trailed by Jane and Alec with the body of a fighting vampire over his shoulders.

"Ah Felix" I say with warmth and barely contained glee "What do we have here?"

He slams the struggling vampire into my marble floor, damaging it in the process. I frown briefly, there was no need to do that. We will be having words later...

"We found this lurking outside the castle walls trying to get in" he says, delivering a kick to the downed vampire for added measure.

The vampire lifts his head then and find myself startled for the first time in years to meet the red eyes of Edward Cullen. "Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen, what a surprise to see you! I see you have abandoned Carlisle's way of life?" I chuckle darkly then "I mean death."

He growls lowly then before attempting to rise to his feet but Felix slams him down again. "Now Felix that is no way to treat our guest, let the boy up" I say amusedly watching as Edward cautiously rises to his feet.

"Forgive my rudeness, but what brings you here today?" I ask, letting images fill my mind of the many ways I could have him killed at the snap of my fingers, allowing another chuckle to escape as the boy winces.

"I come with information and a request to join your guard" he says finally, lifting his nose in the air arrogantly.

I feel my eyebrows disappear into my hairline in surprise "I had sent you a request many years ago to become a part of my guard Edward; I find it difficult to believe that you have changed your mind so suddenly." I answer, ignoring this information he has to offer for the time being.

"I understand your concerns my Lord, but I believe you would be more believing should you hear my story" he answer carefully.

I smile sweetly at him as I rise from my throne. "Of course young one, but I do not see the point in sitting here listening to you for the next few hours when I could find out from a simple touch. Come forth boy" I demand holding my hand out with the same smile on my face.

He looks hesitant for a moment, debating whether it would be wise or not, he would be foolish not to. The moment I think that, his head looks up at me, with determination in his eyes, he walks forward holding his hand out for me.

I take his hand, eager to find out what could possibly make Carlisle's golden boy come running to me with open arms.

The moment out skin touch, my mind is filled with every thought Edward has ever had and fid myself, once again shocked by what I see. That is a lot of shocks for one day.

I keep my thoughts very controlled and monitored as I stand there, taking it all in so I don't tip off Edward as I dissect his thoughts on recent events, storing them away to analyse later.

I pull back with a smile, not letting my act drop and step past him, leaving my back facing him. I have no worries, my guards will do their job.

"It would seem you have been a very busy boy Edward, very busy indeed" I start.

"So now you understand why I must join you. I seek what is mine and revenge for what that sick family has done to me" you can hear the slightly crazed hint to his voice. This boy has near lost his mind.

"You have certainly done me a favour Edward and I thank you for that, the information you have supplied is very... Interesting" I choose my words carefully.

"So when do we move out? The sooner the better if you ask me!" he says cockily, probably already planning how he will rip little Alice to pieces.

The rest of the occupants in the room are watching us curiously, not knowing what it is we are discussing but eager to find out.

"That is where you are wrong Edward, I cannot let you join my guard" I say singsong, but the finality in my voice is definite.

"What?" he growls out, eyes flashing dangerously. "I give you invaluable information and this is how you repay me?" he spits out, taking a step forward but is soon stopped by Felix.

I turn around to face him again "I cannot let you join my guard Edward as it is quite clear you have lost your mind BOY" I boom out at the end, causing him to take an involuntary step back before tensing.

"Be grateful I am not killing you, but since you were kind enough to give me this information I shall let you live... For now" I finish darkly, walking back up to take my seat on my throne. "Take him away Felix. Jane? Alec? I will need to discuss things with you later, but for now, leave"

"Yes master" They say in unison before following orders.

Once the last of the growls and screeching disappears from our hearing range as Edward is dragged out, Marcus turns to me "What is this information dear brother?"

"Do you remember 800 years ago brother?" I question lightly.

"Of course we do, but what of its relevance? We all know that project was a failure and have never spoken of it since" Caius answers confusedly.

"It seems as though it was not a complete failure brother..." I answer.

"You mean... That's impossible!" Marcus says disbelievingly.

"When do we move out?" Caius asks, instantly planning ahead.

"Not yet, it is not the right time" I answer unusually serious.

"Just tell me one thing" Marcus says calmly.

"Yes?"

"Who is it?" Caius asks for him.

"Isabella"

I am met with silence.

Soon Isabella, we will meet again.

Edward's POV

I am currently running through the tree's, crashing into them, ripping them up with nothing but pure rage.

The Volturi are useless! How dare they say I have lost my mind! I have every right to seek revenge on those who are brain washing her! My Bella! My Mate! MY ETERNITY!

I may not be able to attack the Volturi as that in itself is a death wish, but that does not mean I have given up on getting revenge on that family. I roar, destroying yet another tree.

I am going to kill Alice! No wait, I am going to kill the rest of the Cullen's and make her watch before I kill her. I am going to rip her limb from limb, make her feel as much pain as possible before bringing an end to her pathetic excuse of an existence!

Then I will cure my Bella of the vile things they have been filling her head with and we can ave our eternity, away from those evil creatures.

I calm down slightly, allowing a dark smile on my face as I picture each and every one of their deaths in graphic detail.

I feel the fire in my throat increase and realise that I need to feed. All of this anger has made me thirsty and I can't wait to taste the irresistible taste of human blood.

I sniff the air, catching the scent of a human nearby and set off to begin my chase.

Approaching the object of my desires, I watch from afar as the young female, around the age of 7, stumbles through the woods wearing nothing but her pyjamas, clinging to a dirty teddy bear.

I salivate at the sight; the young ones are always the best. I step out from my hiding place, startling the girl.

"W, w, who, a, are you?" she stutters, not knowing whether to be thankful or frightened.

"Are you lost?" I ask in fake innocents, pretending to care for the girl.

"YES!" she sobs loudly, falling to the ground clutching her teddy. "I l, lost my, m, mummy and, d, daddy" she cries.

I sit next to her, eyeing her hungrily, waiting for her sobs to die down. When they do she looks up at me with big eyes "What are you doing out here?" she asks without a stutter.

That is when I allow my dark smirk to appear as my eyes flash dangerously "looking for dinner" I say as I pounce, tearing into her neck to silence her screams, lapping up her blood with vigour, enjoying the feeling of it splashing against my face.

Once I am finished, I throw the body to the side, taking in the fresh air when a familiar scent crosses my nose as it approaches.

I think hard, trying to remember how I know this scent when it suddenly comes back to me. This is not a familiar scent to my memory, but Alice's.

"Well, well, well, it seems you have stolen our meal" the male says darkly, smirking as he goes.

"Oh, I am sure I have something much more appetising for you than a human child" I say evilly, laughing internally.

Revenge is going to be sweet.

* * *

_Sorry for not including any Alice and Bella in this chapter, but i felt that this was a great way to finish the chapter._

_Don't worry, things will be heating up for our favourite couple soon =)_

_Please review and thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys! I know it has been a while since my last update but i am honestly struggling with this... I hope my lack of motivation doesn't ruin this fic for you but i am trying... Thank you for reading xx_

* * *

Alice's POV

It has been 3 weeks since beautiful Bella has entered our lives. It is amazing how fast she created a space for herself in everyone's hearts, anyone of our family would willingly risk their life for Bella's sake, well maybe not Edward... I really don't know what is going on with Edward and I can't help but feel worried that it could cause some serious problems for us in the future. I haven't received a single vision of him since he left and I can't help but think it has something to do with Bella's presence, she seriously messes with my visions!

Ah Bella, my beautiful Bella. I can't tell you how amazing she is, she's sweet, kind, sensitive, funny, intelligent, smart, gorgeous, hot, sexy, mouth watering but most importantly, she is infuriating!

3 weeks and she still doesn't trust us enough to share with us her secrets, with me... We have told her everything! She has got so close to all of us that we have been spilling our secrets, especially Rosalie. I would be jealous if it wasn't for the fact that she was already mated with Emmett. She has told Bella of her human life before she was turned; Rosalie didn't open up to any of us like that until years down the line, not a matter of weeks. Could you blame her though? Brutally raped and beaten by her fiancé and his friends to the point of death, Carlisle saved her from this fate by turning her... She feels that her choice was taken from her for a normal life but has managed to let her bitterness fade, it helped when Emmett showed up.

She let Emmett cry on her shoulder as he retold of his last memories from his human life, he had a younger sister who he protected from everything and everyone, including his parents. He feels as though he let her down the day he was attacked by that bear in the woods, he was not there for her as she would face the horrors of the world, he would no longer be able to protect her and he never found out how the rest of her human life was spent, only that lived a long one. He will never forget his love for his baby sister. I think he thinks of Bella like he would his long lost sister; Rosalie couldn't fill that role as she is his mate and I have very little in common with Emmett, but Bella seems to fit the mould.

Jasper has shared with her his past, about his time in the southern wars, how he was created for Maria's army and earned the title the 'god of war'. This was one of those few moments in which she offered up information about herself, it turns out she was also in the south at the time, fighting in the war itself but without a side apparently. I feel like there is more to her story there, but once again she closed up and we could not bring ourselves to push her. It is obvious that her past is filled with so many hurts, hurts that I can't protect her from! I can't save her from her own nightmares, so I wasn't going to make her relive them, not until she is ready...

Esme had taken an instant liking to Bella. It is not hard to see the love she has in her eyes when she looks at Bella. Esme has always been a very loving and accepting woman, but surely it would take her a little longer before she formed a bond a mother does with a child that quickly? Esme had shared with Bella her own story. Esme had told Bella of how she met Carlisle in her human life, she had fallen in love with him instantly as he had with her, it was not long at all before he exposed himself to her, showing her his true form in the sunlight. Esme had of course accepted this instantly, only strengthening the bond the 2 had. When Esme became sick and on the verge of dying, Carlisle had changed her with Esme's permission and here they are now, years later.

Once Carlisle had finally stopped persisting in his attempts at finding out what Bella is, they became closer as well. I don't know what Bella's past was like, but something about how Carlisle analysis her, really freaks her out, but I am glad that Carlisle finally let that go and allowed them to become closer. He even told her about how he was turned and discovered that he could feed off of the blood of animals. He had refused to hurt any human and ran deep into the forest, refusing to feed until one day he snapped and attacked a dear. He has followed the diet ever since.

I had even shared with Bella what little I knew of my life. I can't remember my human life; all I know is that when I woke up, I was at an asylum and new my name as Alice. Of course later I found out my full name was Mary Alice Brandon and that I had been sent to the asylum for my visions. Well the records didn't refer to them as visions, but I know that is what it was. Bella was positively furious when I told her my story. I don't think I had ever seen her appear so animalistic before, it was a little scary. I had thought that I had said something wrong and panicked, but quickly relaxed when I realised she was angry with how I had been treated. I can't help but smile at the thought of her wanting to protect me. Jasper is positive we are mates and will end up together, but I can't help that small doubt that crosses my mind... What if she doesn't like me? What if I have been reading her all wrong?

Ever after all of this, she still has not told us anything. Not even what she is! I can't help but feel hurt that she doesn't trust at least me with her past. How can I get closer to her and protect her from everything when I don't even know what has happened? What is she hiding that she feels she can't tell us? Is it dangerous?

'sigh' asking myself these questions are only going to confuse me more.

"What wrong Alicat?" asks Bella worriedly. I guess that sigh was not as quiet as I had hoped.

I turn to her smiling gently "Nothing Bella, just lost in my thoughts" I try to answer as honestly as possible.

Bella and I are currently sat in the Cullen living room while the rest of the family is out hunting. I went earlier today so I didn't need to go.

She raises a single eyebrow at me, looking entirely too sexy. "I don't believe you" she says pointedly.

"Yes well I don't have to tell you everything" I snap before covering my mouth with my hand. I had not meant to say that. I look away feeling slightly ashamed; despite the fact I had every right to be at least a little bit angry...

I hear a soft sigh beside me but refuse to look at her. I then feel her hand take my chin, guiding my head to look at her, once again finding myself lost in her incredible blue eyes, puddles of warmth.

"Alice" she whispers softly and with so much emotion I wish I could cry, she looks so sad... "It is not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't know how safe it would for you if you new and I will not jeopardise your safety. Nothing is more important to me than your safety. Please don't ever forget that" she says passionately, caressing her finger down my cheek.

My eyes flutter closed at the contact and have to swallow hard to keep down the big ball of emotions inside me, begging to slip out.

We have had a few moments like this. Were we express what we feel for each other without coming outright and saying it... _I love you... _But how can you know for sure if nobody says anything?

I open my eyes again and gaze back at her,

hoping to convey everything I am feeling in my eyes, wishing with everything I have that she can see it, see how much she means to me and how much I need her. I will always need her.

It feels as though decades pass as we slowly inch closer together, breathing in each other's air space, wanting this moment to last, but at the same time, wanting to feel those incredibly enticing lips that belong to Bella and Bella alone.

I can feel her hot heavy breaths against my face now and can feel my eyes flutter closed, bracing myself for what is to come, to finally feel her against me, to confirm our feeling for one another.

I should have known it was too good to be true.

"Wassup my bitches!" Emmett hollers as he walks casually through the threshold, immediately noticing the closeness between us. "What did I miss?" he grins cheekily, looking at us expectantly.

Bella huffs crossing her arms, as she moves away from me "Not a damn thing" she says in annoyance, glaring at Emmett who frowns.

I chuckle softly, pleased that I am not the only one annoyed to be interrupted by my annoying brother. We were so close!

The rest of the family join us then, Rosalie hitting Emmett on the back of his head for added measure.

Emmett pouts, rubbing the back of his head "why?" he whines pathetically to which Rosalie rolls her eyes before smiling brightly at Bella and I.

"You keep spending all your time here Bella and I am going to think you are moving in" Rosalie teases, taking her place on the love seat.

"You offering Rosalie?" Bella banters back.

"My bed? No, but I am sure Alice would be more than willing to share he bed with you" Rosalie smirks evilly while Emmett chuckles at his wife, taking his place next to her.

Bella looks confused while I glare daggers at Rosalie who looks like she is trying hard not to laugh. I usually love it when my sister lets her carefree nature free rather than being such a stuck up bitch, but not this time! "What bed? I didn't think Alice had one..." Bella replies bemused.

If I was human, I am almost positive I would be starting to blush right now.

"Didn't you hear? Alice ordered a king sized bed a little over a week ago" Jasper adds in helpfully as he takes his spot on the arm chair, hiding his smile well.

"Why would she do that? It's not like she needs to sleep and the only other reason you use a bed for would be too..." Bella trails off as he eyes widen comically as Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett smirk.

I know I said before if I was human I would start blushing, well about now I would probably have a full body tomato red blush.

I quickly cut in before she says anything that could embarrass the both of us further "For sleep over's!" I blurt out as quickly as I can.

"Sleepovers?" Bella questions.

"Yeah Bella, get your head out of the gutter" Emmett says in mock disappointment while Bella's cheeks tint red at the comment. Well, at least I am not the only one embarrassed here...

"Emmett" Bella says sweetly, sending chills down my brother's spine "Just remind me, what happened to Rosalie's blue mini skirt?" she continues with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Emmett's eyes widen in fear "You said you wouldn't tell!" he squeals before turning to Rosalie who has been silent.

She looks towards Emmett with cold eyes "What. Did. You. Do. Emmett" she says slowly and threateningly.

Emmett looks panicked, but before he bolts he turns to me saying with his trade mark smirk "Did you know that Bella only has 10 different outfits Ali" before shooting out of the room with Rosalie hot on his trail as Jasper chuckles.

Bella looks confused as to how that would affect anything and turns to me questioningly, freezing in her place.

My eyes are the size of saucers as I sit there unmoving. This is, this is just IMMORRAL! How can you live with only 10 OUTFITS! This is a travesty, how could Bella have kept this from me for so long. Sure I noticed some repetition and by the look of her clothes, a shopping trip would be in order, but 10? Seriously?

"er Alice? Are you alright in there?" she asks waving her hand in front of my face as Jasper slyly leaves the room, not wanting to get dragged into this.

I snap out of it pretty damn quickly then. "No I am NOT alright! I can handle most things Bella but you have gone too far this time!" I boom at her, watching as she shrinks in her seat.

"W-what?" she stutters, not understanding.

"How could you? We have known each other for 3 weeks and you have kept this from me?" I say in mock hurt, but she can't seem to see that as she seems more panicked.

"What did I do Ali?" she pleads " I will do anything to make this right please" she whines.

I feel a little bad getting her so worried, but this is definitely a travesty and I get the feeling this is the only way I can get her to go along... "Well there is one thing..." I trail off, sounding uncertain.

"Name it Alice and consider it done" she says with finality and I have to hide my smile.

"Well... I don't know, you might not be able to handle it" I look at her with doubt.

She puffs out her chest at the challenge, and I have to use all my will power not to look... "Just tell me" she says with confidence.

"You have to go SHOPPING WITH ME!" I squeal jumping up and down as she sits there slack jawed.

"No..." she says quietly but I pick it up and frown at her.

"You said you would do anything and I cannot believe you never told me about the size of your wardrobe, I mean I knew that you needed it updating but 10 outfits? That is against everything I stand for" I say crossing my arms.

"That's what this is all about?" she asks in disbelief.

"Of course" well duh.

She shakes her head at me "Sorry Alice but no, I don't like shopping"

I allow my bottom lip to tremble as I give her my best puppy dog look "But you said..." I add a sniffle for added measure.

She looks like she might crack before turning her head away, adamant about not going.

I pout at that, I move further away from her, looking in another direction. When I feel her gaze on me again I speak "This is important to me Bella, I thought you knew that..." I know that was a low blow to say something like that. But she won't go otherwise, the stubborn girl that she is!

She sighs softly before conceding "Ok, I'll go" she says miserably.

I can't contain my squeal of joy and jump on to her lap, hugging her tightly saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She chuckles softly.

Emmett runs back through the room then with Rosalie still chasing him yelling a "Whipped" over his shoulder.

"Stupid, overgrown teddy bear" she mutters into my shoulder as I laugh at their antics.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day!

* * *

_Was it any good? I think the next chapter should be better and i plan a very dramatic ending for the next one, but please tell me what you think, if i should stop please say so..._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! You are all awesome! xx_


End file.
